Despues de todo
by Roberta-Marizza2802
Summary: Una venganza, un dolor, un embarazo, un riesgo que todos debemos tomar... por que el odio nos aferra a la vida y el amor nos arruina la misma...No todas las historias terminan con un final feliz... esta sera una de esas? KaiXOC
1. Venganza

**_Después de todo_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Venganza**_

_**"Como te puedo amar... si lo unico que has hecho es hacerme llorar?"  
**_

* * *

Aqui io de nuevo con otra de mis historias!

espero les guste!!

**Disclaimer:** Bueno como todos saben... beyblade no me pertence... por mas que kisiera u.u solo utilizo los personajes para nuestra... diversion...

**Summary:** Esta es mi historia, mi nombre es Hikari Yukiko, tengo 16 años y lo único que quiero es venganza contra una maldita persona, su nombre **_Kai Hiwatari_**… por que busco venganza? Simple por que el arruino mi vida, ahora estoy aquí, para devolverle el favor… todo paso hace 3 años, cuando conocí a esa persona tan despreciable…

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa, gris, sus padres habían muerto un día antes, su tía quien se habia ofrecido a cuidarla, le quito la fortuna que por derecho era suya, y la tiro a la calle, tenia hambre, frió, y lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, perdió a sus padres, y ahora estaba sola en ese mundo… 

-Por que lloras?- pregunto un chico de mirada fría mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Déjame sola…- replico por lo bajo

-Podrías decirme?- pregunto de nuevo

-No tengo a donde ir… y estoy sola en este mundo…-

-Por eso lloras?- pregunto incrédulo, mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro

-Te parece poco???!!!- exclame mientras miles de lagrimas salían de mis ojos

-Si… hay gente que esta en peores condiciones que tu, y no se la pasa llorando…-4

-Pero perdi a mis padres!-

-Al menos tu los conociste- respondió indiferente

-Lo siento-

-No lo sabias…- contesto frio, levantadote de la banca

-Y donde vives…-

-Hmf…- dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse –Si quieres saberlo sígueme…- y comenzó a caminar entre la lluvia

-Mmm no tengo nada mejor que hacer…- se levanto, y limpiándose las lagrimas fue tras el chico, caminaron por largo rato, sin dirigirse la palabra, cada uno como si fuera solo… hasta que el bicolor se detuvo frente a un gran edificio abandonado

-Aquí vives…?- el tan solo negó con la cabeza –Entoces?-

-Podria decirse que aquí vivo… desde que me escape de la mansión…-

-Vivías en una mansión y te escapaste?! Estas loco verdad?-

-Si tu hubieras vivido ahí… también te escaparías…-

-Y… que es aquí?-

-Entra…- dijo el mientras se adentraba entre la oscuridad de aquel edificio… la chica lo siguió con cierta desconfianza, subieron por unas escaleras no muy largas… donde habian un montón de chicos tirados en el luego… y otros alrededor del fuego

-Capitán…- dijo uno de cabellos verdes levantándose de golpe, todos voltearon y miraron a la chica de reojo… eran chicos de su edad, algunos con marcas en la cara

-Kai… quien esa chica…- pregunto un chico alto de cabellos negros y mirada esmeralda

-Eso no te importa…- respondió indiferente mientras pasaba de largo seguido por la chica, subieron unos cuantos pisos mas, hasta llegar a una azotea de donde se veia toda la ciudad

-Se ve… hermoso…- comento atónita mirando las luces

-Es algo que les gusta a las chicas…- dijo dando media vuelta dispuesto a bajar

-Espera…- susurro la chica… el volteo y miro sus orbes azulados –Quien eres?-

-Mi nombre es Kai… Kai Hiwatari…-

-Y quienes son… todos esos chicos…?-

-The Blade Sharks-

-Blade… que?- pregunto la chica hacienda una mueca extraña, haciendo sonreír a Kai…

-Olvídalo…- y bajo por las escaleras

-Esperame!- corrió tras el…

-Carlos… algo nuevo?-

-Nada capitán… mañana saldremos de nuevo?-

-Claro… necesitamos piezas nuevas…-

-Piezas…? De que?-

-Nada que te importe niña…- intervino el chico de orbes esmeraldas

-Hmf…- Kai se tiro al suelo algo cansado… -Luego te explico…-

-Puedo quedarme?- pregunto con dulzura en la voz

-Claro que no…- contesto el pelinegro

-Has lo que quieras…- contesto fríamente mientras se acomodaba en el frió suelo, dándoles la espalda a todos

-Gracias…- susurro… tirandose en una esquina del edificio… dando un suspiro ahogado, esperando lo que fuera…

Al dia siguiente, la chica desperto con los primeros rayos del sol… abrió lentamente sus ojos, observando como los chicos se disponían a salir del lugar

-A donde van…?- pregunto algo adormilada

-A trabajar…- contesto uno

-Vienes?- pregunto un chico de cabellos cafés

-Ella no puede venir… a Kai no le agradara eso…-

-Yo creo que si…- comento ella con una sonrisa levantándose, yendo tras los chicos… que llegaron donde habian niños pequeños jugando¿beyblade?

-Ya saben que hacer…- sonrió burlonamente el bicolor, que iba de cabecilla de el equipo… los chicos, comenzaron a pelear con los pequeños, quitándoles los blades, dinero, entre otras cosas… la chica observaba asombrada… pensado _"pobrecitos"_

-Vamonos!- gritaron al unisono Kai y el tal Carlos comenzando a correr hacia la guarida, mientras la chica seguía mirando estupefacta a los niños llorando, lastimados tirados en el suelo

-Que haces aquí!!- le grito el oji-rubi –Vamonos!!!- grito jalándola hacia donde iban todos, casi cargándola por la cintura, cuando llegaron al edificio, la sento en el suelo de la azotea frente a el

-Que hacias ahí?!-

-Por que hicieron eso?- susurro melancólicamente

-Por que gracias a eso… podemos comer algo… es nuestro trabajo…-

-Pero… esta mal…-

-Y crees que no lo se?- contesto incrédulo… -Si piensas quedarte aquí… tendras que ayudar en eso…-

-Pero…- el se inclino a ella, poniendo un dedo en sus labios, para que no dijiera nada

-Nos ayudaras?- ella asintio –Eso espero…- y se fue, la chica se quedo ahí, tirada en medio de esa azotea tocándose los labios, no sabia que era, pero ese chico tenia un gran control sobre ella… y el sabia como aprovecharlo, a la semana que ella estuvo ahí, se volvio muy agil, Kai le enseño lo basico para que robara blades, de hecho también habia cambiado mucho, aprendio de Kai, a ser tan fria como el hielo, en tan solo pensar en ella… y en el… por que con el tiempo que crecio y aprendió, tambien su amor por el creció, el por su lado, le prestaba mucha atención a la chica, aunque también la ignoraba… según Carlos… _"solo le estaba dando alas, para dejarla caer de un lugar muy alto" _se había acercado como podía, y Kai… se aprovechaba del amor de ella… besos, caricias… mentiras… de eso no pasaba… ademas de sus falsas promesas… hasta que un día… el ya no estaba…

Una mañana…

-Despierten!!!- grito el pelinegro

-Que pasa Carlos?!- grito el peli-cafe

-Hiwatari no esta…- todos se levantaron de golpe a escuchar eso en especial cierta chica pelirroja

-Como que no esta!- dijo exasperada

-Dejo una nota…- contesto el otro levantando un pedazo de papel del suelo

Me largo… me di cuenta que no los necesito, a ninguno de ustedes… en especial a una chica loca que me sigue a todos lados… suerte chicos…

La chica le arrebato la nota, la leyó desesperadamente para después romperla en mil pedazos y lanzarla al suelo, derramando unas lagrimas

-Maldito…- mascullo por lo bajo

-Te lo dije…- dijo burlonamente el pelinegro… haciendo que ella lo mirara con odio –Kai no te quiere… y nunca lo hizo- ella dio media vuelta para salir apresuradamente… pero fue sujetada del brazo por Carlos

-A donde crees que vas?- la acerco a el

-Déjame…- susurro dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro

-Oh no… si te aguante tanto tiempo fue por que el me lo pidió… es hora que cobre el tiempo que la hice te tu niñera…-

-Suéltame…- gruño intentando sacarse de sus brazos

-Váyanse!- les grito a los chicos que miraban con melancolía a escena, no era la primera vez que eso pasaba… salieron entre leves susurros de _"pobre chica…" "lastima…"_ **_"todo por culpa de Kai…"_**

No supo cuando ni como paso… término desnuda tirada en el suelo sollozando, maldiciendo en voz baja todo lo que acababa de pasar… miro su cuerpo lleno de marcas y unas pequeñas manchas de sangre… se levanto tomando su ropa, colocándosela de mala gana, limpiándose, tratando se borrar la humedad de sus asquerosos labios recorriendo su cuerpo y salio del lugar, ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí, ni nadie que la atara a quedarse en aquel, de todos modos no quería que incidente anterior volviera a suceder… y recordó las palabras de uno de los chicos **_"todo por culpa de Kai…" _**golpeo el suelo furiosa…

-Este día… juro no volver a enamorarme de nuevo… a no pensar en ti otra vez… a dejarte de amar… a dejar de llorar, de sufrir… juro por mi alma… que te arrepentirás… de el dia que conociste a Hikari Yukiko…- jurando aquella venganza a ese chico que dias antes había amado con todo su ser… desapareció… ninguno de los chicos sabia algo de ella, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado… ellos actuaron rápido… llevando acabo su venganza contra Kai… la cual no resulto… como lo habían planeado… desde entonces los Blade Sharks se habían separado… en silencio la chica seguía la trayectoria del bicolor, de sus batallas… de cómo este se había vuelto tan fuerte… en un juego que según ella era muy _bobo_… claro que no se abría quedado atrás… consiguió un blade y practico hasta que el cansancio la dejaba tirada…

Ahora 3 años después de lo sucedido… había regresado… a tomar su venganza, acababa de terminar el torneo regional, dando como vencedores… a los invictos bladebreakers…

-Muchísimas gracias… nosotros también los amamos…!!!- gritaba Takao a la multitud que aplaudía entusiasmada, mientras sus compañeros saludaban de igual, pero no tan patética manera… menos uno, Kai… quien estaba recargado contra de una pared, con los ojos cerrados… justo en ese momento sintió que un filo pasaba por su mejilla, abriendo los ojos de golpe, tocándose la herida, observando la sangre que fluía… los otros chicos miraron sorprendidos buscando de donde había provenido el blade.

-Sal de donde estés!- gruño molesto

-Como me ordene… mi capitán…- bufo saliendo de entre las sombras con una mirada y tono sombrío

-Tu…?-

* * *

espero les guste esta nueva historia 

muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias de antemano por leerla

dejen rewies pliz...


	2. ¿Quien es ella?

_**Después de todo**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2¿Quién es ella?**_

* * *

"_**Tu peor error fue herirme y no matarme de una vez"**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (si haci fuera, tengan por seguro que Kai me perteneceria xD)

* * *

En el capitulo anterior: 

Kai… quien estaba recargado contra de una pared, con los ojos cerrados… justo en ese momento sintió que un filo pasaba por su mejilla, abriendo los ojos de golpe, tocándose la herida, observando la sangre que fluía… los otros chicos miraron sorprendidos buscando de donde había provenido el blade.

-Sal de donde estés!- gruño molesto

-Como me ordene… mi capitán…- bufo saliendo de entre las sombras con una mirada y tono sombrío

-Tu…?-

* * *

El público y los muchachos miraron con detenimiento a la pelirroja que colgaba del techo… sujetada por una delgada cuerda… la cual parecía que se rompería en cualquier instante 

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto indiferente desviando la mirada

-Vine por ti… mi querido capitán…- sonrió burlona mientras su blade regresaba a su mano

-Hmf…- dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir del estadio, entonces la chica se lanzo de unos quinientos metros de altura, cayendo con sumo cuidado, el publico (que esperaba que ella cayera muerta) miraron sorprendidos a la chica

-A donde crees que vas? Piensas irte…? De nuevo?- pregunto con un tono algo melancólico

-Quien es ella?- cuestiono Takao mientras sus compañeros negaban, indicando que no tenían la menor idea –Kai… quien es ella?-

-Nadie importante…- contesto frívolamente, evitando todavía mirar a la chica, esta al oírlo sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, evitando a toda costa que las lagrimas salieran por sus ojos

-Eso soy para ti? Nada importante?- reclamo con la mirada baja, apunto de llorar, levanto su blade y apunto a Kai –Pues… es hora que el capitán aprenda a respetar…- lo lanzo a con furia, Kai en un rápido reflejo saco a su fénix y lo lanzo a gran velocidad, estos blades comenzaron una disputa dura, dando todo por el todo…

-Mitsuko!- grito algo eufórica mientras un bit en forma de mujer salía de su blade… esta de cabellos plateados con una mirada dorada… con una argolla de plata y una sonrisa malévola –Espada de luz!!!!!!- grito mientras su blade se abalanzaba a toda potencia contra el de el…

-Dranzer!!!- el tan afamado fénix apareció para _"salvar el día" _chocando con fuerza contra el de la chica… Kai la miraba fijamente, ella se veía tan diferente… de hecho ya no parecía aquella niña inocente que había encontrado llorando… su expresión era fría, e indiferente, algo parecida a la de el… tenia una cicatriz en el brazo derecho y los ojos algo inexpresivos, su ropa no muy limpia le quedaba algo chica, y lo miraba con odio… pero mas que nada rencor… -Efecto volcano!!!- el fénix lanzo su ensordecedor chillido pero antes de alcanzar el blade de la chica esta hizo un ademán evitando el ataque… chocando contra el muro dándole de lleno al blade del chico –Hmf…- entonces ella bostezo tomando la atención del bicolor

-Es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto cínicamente –Muy bien… carruajes de plata!!!!!!!- la mujer apareció montada en unos carruajes hermosos atacando con fuerza a Dranzer

-Dranzer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito con fuerza, mientras el blade recobraba fuerzas y chocaba fuertemente contra el otro… formando una gran nube de polvo… impidiendo la vista de todos… cuando esta se disperso ambos blades estaban tirados en medio del plato…

-Y esto es un empate!!!- grito inesperadamente Josman mientras todos se veían unos a otros confusos… la chica sonrió amargamente y se acerco… tomo su blade… y se fue dirigiéndole una mirada fría a Kai y sus compañeros. Los chicos miraron a Kai… como pidiéndole una explicación, este solo se dio media vuelta y salio del estadio…

* * *

-Y quien era esa chica?- volvió a insistir cierta castaña 

-Por enésima vez Hilary!!! Ya te dijimos que no sabemos!!!- grito Takao molesto mientras ella se encogía de hombros

-Pues era muy bonita…- sonrió el rubio

-Ni te intereses en ella…- intervino el bicolor

-Acaso no piensas decirnos quien era ella?- pregunto Rei

-Esta bien…- dijo por fin, toda la tarde sus _"amigos" _ digo compañeros de equipo habían insistido para que el les contara –Su nombre es Hikari… Hikari Yukiko… la conocí hace tres años… cuando pertenecía a los **Blade Sharks **(1)** - **y volteo a ver a Takao quien lo observaba atentamente –Se volvió huérfana y la tiraron a la calle… yo…yo la invite a ser parte del grupo… tiempo después… ella se enamoro de mi, o al menos eso me dijieron… además era muy empalagosa… simplemente odiosa… pero no del todo, era una niña dulce que se interesaba en los demás… ella siempre decía _"tu primero y yo después" _cosa que me parecía estupida pues… yo solo me interesaba en mi… después, poco a poco le tome algo de cariño, pero… yo ya no podía esta ahí, tenia que salirme de esa banda… y sabes por que Takao…- este asintió –Y pues… los abandone… después ellos volvieron a vengarse de mi, y ella… ya no estaba con ellos… desde entonces… no sabia nada de ella…-

-Entonces… por que te odia tanto?-

-Realmente lo ignoro…- susurro indiferente y salio de la habitación…

-Pobre chica… debió sufrir mucho…-

-Si… pero aun no entiendo… por que odia a Kai?-

-Solo ella lo sabrá…-

* * *

La nieve caía sobre su pálida piel, mientras temblaba de frió, mirando la gente pasar… se encontraba tirada en el suelo de una acera, mirando con desprecio a cualquiera que la mirara o se le acercara, de repente dejo de sentir ese helado liquido y miro hacia arriba 

-Quien eres y que quieres?- mascullo molesta

-Solo quiero ayudarte…- sonrió

-Déjame…- se levanto del suelo sacudiendo sus ropas –Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie… aachu!- estornudo

-Te vas a resfriar-

-Por que me ayudas…?- contesto mirándolo con tristeza

-Mi nombre es Rei Kon… y no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi…-

-Tú… tú estabas en el estadio, hace rato…-

-Si… soy compañero de Kai…- la chica se volteo rápidamente evitando la mirada del neko

-Entonces no puedo confiar en ti…-

-Por que?-

-Por Hiwatari…-

-Por que lo odias tanto?-

-Eso… a ti no te importa…-

-No podrías contarme? El no quiso decirnos nada…-

-Pues… yo… y el…- la chica se soltó en llanto incontenible Rei la miro con ternura y la abrazo  
-Lo único que se, es que tu lo querías y te abandono a ti y a tus amigos…-

-Amigos?- pregunto incrédula limpiándose algunas lagrimas –Que va… esos chicos me odiaban, solo me trataban bien, por que el se los pedía… de hecho ellos hacían lo que el decía… y cuando se fue… todo empeoro…-

-Kai nos dijo… que cuando ellos volvieron a vengarse… tu no estabas con ellos… por que?-

-Yo… me fui… no tenia nada que hacer con ellos, además si me quedaba… volvería a pasar…-

-Que cosa…?-

-Además de Kai… estaba Carlos, el era algo así como el sub.-capitán o algo así… cuando Kai se fue el tomo el control y el… el… abuso de mi…- termino suspirando tristemente mientras Rei la miraba triste…

-Yo… lo siento… no sabia…-

-Nadie lo sabe…- sonrió amargamente –Y todo por que el se fue!!! El me prometió que nunca me dejaría sola… y mira lo que me hizo…-

-Por eso… le guardas tanto rencor?- ella asintió

-Solo quiero que sufra… todo lo que yo sufrí…-

-Tienes donde quedarte?-

-No…-

-Quieres venir conmigo…- los pequeños ojos de ella brillaron

-Claro!- después se quedo pensando –Estará Kai?-

-No… o al menos eso creo-

-Esta bien… entonces… Vamonos…- sonrió como hacia tiempo no lo hacia levantándose del suelo caminando junto al chico, después de un rato llegaron al hotel donde se encontraban hospedados los Bladebreakers durante el torneo.

-Llegamos…-

-No… achu!... incomodare a tus amigos?-

-Claro que no… pasa…- Rei le abrió la puerta de la habitación, la chica entro y miro con una sonrisa la escena, Takao y Max estaban súper embobados con un videojuego y Hilary y Kenny jugaban poker, cuando ellos entraron todos fijaron su vista a la chica, menos Takao

-Rei… que hace ella aquí?- pregunto Hilary haciendo una mueca

-Ella es mi amiga, y como no tiene donde quedarse le ofrecí este lugar…-

-Esa no es la loca que ataco a Kai?!- grito Takao mientras apretaba todos los botones del control

-Yo no soy ninguna loca!- exclamo ofendida

-Pero si fuiste tu…- sonrió burlonamente volteando a verla, ella se sonrojo

-Takao…!- gritaron todos, menos Hilary quien observaba de reojo a la chica de cabellos rojos, tenia una tierna mirada de color zafiro, y sonreia tal cual una niña pequeña

-Que dicen? Se puede quedar?- insistió Rei

-Por mi no hay problema…- sonrio el rubio y se acerco a ella –Yo soy Max Mizuhara-

-Mucho gusto Maxie…- sonrio ella mientras el se sonrojaba

-Yo soy Takao Kinomiya… es un gusto conocerte…- dijo cortésmente mientras besaba la mano de la chica… provocando el enojo de Hilary quien dio media vuelta y se alejo –Y ella es Hilary Tachibana… esta un poquito loca eh!- Hikari se limito a dar una pequeña risita

-Mi nombre es Kenny, y cualquier cosa que necesites, yo te ayudo…-

-Gracias…-

-Que dira Kai cuando se entere…- mascullo Hilary, a lo lejos pero Hikari la escucho y se acerco a ella

-Solo vine a pasar una noche aquí niña… y si Kai se entera, te aseguro que pensara dos veces antes de pisar este lugar, sabiendo que yo estoy aquí… lo que menos quiere Hiwatari es volverme a ver… y creo que eso me lo dejo muy claro…- se dio vuelta –Asi que no te enojes, no te quitare tu lugar en este equipo, apenas los conozco, y ustedes… ustedes no me conocen…- una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, volteo hacia ella y le susurro algo en el oído –Además Takao es tuyo… a mi no me interesa…- Hilary se puso totalmente roja, mientras la pelirroja caminaba hacia la ventana, deteniéndose para observar el hermoso paisaje

-Quieres comer algo?- le dijo Rei

-Claro!!! Eso ni se pregunta!!!- grito Takao

-No tu Takao… ella…- rio Max

-Pero no es justo! Yo tengo hambre-

-Tu siempre tienes hambre…- viroteo con una sonrisa el jefe

-No gracias… me voy a dormir…- contesto tirandose a una pequeña cama que estaba en la esquina del cuarto…

* * *

Al día siguiente 

-No!!! Rei!!! Déjame dormir otro rato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- fue despertada por unos gritos, se sento en la cama y dirigio su mirada a la continua y sonrio con la escena

-Vamos Takao! Es hora de que despiertes…!- discutía Rei

-Y por que no la despiertan a ella!!!- grito mientras volteaba a ver a la oji azul

-Para tu información… ya me despertaste…- contesto fríamente mirándolo con odio

-Oye… esa mirada se me hace conocida… Rei…- comenzó mirando al neko –Quien nos mira asi como si nos fuera a matar cuando lo despertamos…? Mmm espera, espera! Ya casi me acuerdo… asi…ya recuerdo es KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la chica se levanto de mala gana poniéndose sus botas, mirando con desprecio a Takao

-Gracias por todo…- mascullo como para que lo la oyeran

-Ya te vas?- pregunto tristemente Max

-Ya era hora…- susurro Hilary desde su cama

-Si Max, yo… yo no me puedo quedar aquí… gracias por todo… nos vemos…- sonrió caminado hacia la puerta, cuando esta se abrió por si sola, dejando ver a otra persona, ambos se miraron por eternos segundos… la chica al sentir como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos se abrió paso por un lado del bicolor, este se quedo paralizado, aspirando el olor que había dejado en el aire…

-Hikari…- dijo casi en susurro y se adentro a la habitación, todos lo miraban con cierto rencor, pues Rei les contó todo lo que le había dicho la chica

-Que les pasa?- pregunto indiferente –Por que me miran asi?-

-Sabias que le arruinaste la vida a una pobre niña?- comento Takao muy serio, como nunca lo habia visto

-Hmf… no se de que hablas, y la verdad… no me importa-

-Claro… a ti solo te importas tu… y tu… y tu!- dijo enojado cierto rubio

-Max… te sientes mal?-

-Hikari nos contó su propia versión de la historia…- contesto Rei

-No entiendo…-

-Sabias que por tu culpa abusaron de ella?- cuestiono un muuuuy molesto Takao, Kai al escuchar eso se puso pálido, claro que no lo sabia, de hecho no tenia la menor idea… tal vez era por eso que la odiaba tanto… pero debía haber algo mas que eso… y tenia que descubrir que era… y obviamente reparar su error, pero como podría enmendar eso…? Todo comenzaba a complicarse mucho… demasiado para su gusto… sin decir nada mas salio casi corriendo de ahí

-Kai!!!- grito Hilary

* * *

Ella caminaba lentamente por la calle cuando un blade paso rozando su nariz, ella rápidamente reconoció el blade 

-Carlos…- susurro

* * *

(1) Ese es el nombre que aparece en la caricatura que pasaba aquí en México, pero también me han dicho que se llamaban los Shell Killers 

**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari:** Gracias por tu comentario, eres una de las pocas que sigue mis historias xD enserio gracias por leerla espero te guste este cap

**cana-hiwatari:** No te preocupes yo se que se siente que tu papa te kite tu memoria... eso me paso con la historia anterior xD gracias por leer, y espero leer pronto la tuya... biie

**killuki-coni:** que bueno que te encantara, espero seguir recibiendo rewies tuyos, nos vemos


	3. Viejos Recuerdos

_**Después de todo**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Viejos Recuerdos**_

* * *

_**Si pretendemos  
que nada pasa entre tu y yo,  
estar fingiendo es culpa de los dos,  
en silencio grito al miedo  
que se despida y entre el sol  
quiero el valor para que hoy  
te diga quien soy yo**_

* * *

En el capitulo anterior 

Ella caminaba lentamente por la calle cuando un blade paso rozando su nariz, ella rápidamente reconoció el blade

-Carlos…- susurro

* * *

-Vaya, vaya, la hija prodiga a regresado…- sonrió el, apareciendo frente a ella impidiéndole el paso ella lo miro indiferente

-Déjame pasar- susurro, mientras bajaba rápidamente la mirada…

-No lo creo… no te quedaron ganas aquella noche verdad?- ella lo miro con mucho odio –Por eso te fuiste… jajaja, que tonta eres…- el empezó a acercarse a ella mientras ella retrocedía lentamente –Oh… la nena me tiene miedo…? Creme no te dolerá tanto como aquella vez…- ella se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras el la perseguía con una maldita sonrisa cínica, llego a un callejón sin salida, comenzando a llorar, pensando lo peor –Ya no… no tienes como escapar…- dijo agitado por tanto correr mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella tomándola por la cintura comenzando a besarla

-Suéltame! Carlos suéltame!!!!!!!!! Déjame por favor!!!! Maldita sea que me dejes!!!- grito enfadada derramando algunas lagrimas, hasta que le dio un golpe en la rodilla, el ahogo un grito de dolor mientras ella se soltaba y salía corriendo, al llegar a la calle choco con alguien… ella se aferro a esa persona sin siquiera verla

-Hikari…- susurro el abrazándola, ella levanto la mirada y miro como el bicolor la observaba con cierta melancolía

-Kai… Kai… es… es… Ca… Car… Carlos…- se aferro mas a el, olvidando por el momento todo el odio que_ "sentía" _por el, mientras el otro chico salía lleno de furia de ese callejón

-Miren a quien trajo el viento…- bufo mirando a de reojo a Kai…-El viejo Hiwatari volvió para salvar el día… por que no simplemente te vas como hace tres años… te lo agradecería de nuevo, deberías saber lo hermosa que se ve tu noviecita desnu…- y se callo de repente sintiendo el puñetazo propinado por el bicolor, tumbándolo al piso, se incorporo lentamente, tocándose la nariz, sintiendo como la sangre bajaba lentamente de esta.

-Si te vuelves a atrever a tocarla… te mato… entendiste?- dijo Kai mirándolo con desprecio, mientras el otro sonreía burlonamente

-Nunca te he tenido miedo… que te hace pensar que ahora lo tengo?- se levanto y se acerco peligrosamente al bicolor…

-Hmf…- se dio media vuelta, ayudando a la chica a levantarse del suelo

-Kai!- grito, y este se dio una vuelta rápida y esquivo el golpe del otro

-Eres rápido… pero no puedes conmigo…- y le propino otro golpe que tiro al oji-rubí al suelo

-Kai…- murmuro horrorizada viendo como de la boca de este salía un leve camino de sangre…

-Y tu vienes conmigo…- le grito tomándola por la cintura, cargándola sobre su hombro, mientras ella comenzaba a patearlo y a llorar… nisiquiera el supo de donde saco las fuerzas pero Kai se levanto con una mirada de odio y le arrebato a la chica, la cual, por un movimiento brusco del otro, callo al suelo, dándose de lleno en la cabeza la cual comenzó a sangrar

-Hikari…- susurro el… lleno de furia no pudo aguantar mas y le dio un golpe a Carlos tan fuerte que este no se volvió a levantar, Kai cargo a la chica en sus brazos y regreso al hotel.

_Toc… Toc…_

-No hay nadie…- se oyó…

-Takao abre la maldita puerta!- grito desesperado

-Ya voy, ya voy…- contesto de mala gana, y abrió la puerta –Hikari…? … que le hiciste!?- todos los demás se asomaron

-Quitate!- empujo a Takao y recostó a la chica en el sofá

-Que le paso?- cuestiono Rei

-Esta… esta… san… sangrando…- dijo entrecortado Max, Kai tomo el teléfono de la habitación… y marco al lobby –Bueno… necesito un doctor, urgente, habitación 212, gracias…- colgó…

* * *

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se sentía muy mareada, y no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, nisiquiera en donde estaba, volteo a ambos lados y observo a un chico de orbes rubíes, dormido en un sofá junto a la cama, y a un grupo de chicos, dormidos en 2 camas continuas… 

-Auch…- se quejo tomándose la nuca, observando un espeso liquido rojizo, que sentía bajar por su cuello –Que… que me pasa!!!!!!- grito asustada, en ese instante el bicolor se levanto de golpe, la miro y sonrió con ternura…

-Tranquila…- la tomo por los hombros… -Acuéstate, descansa, el doctor dijo que no hicieras mucho esfuerzo o… te sangraría la herida, así que tranquila…-

-Quien… quien er… eres… tu…?- pregunto asustada tomando con fuerza la sabana que la cubría, Kai la miro con sorpresa, de hecho no se esperaba eso… el doctor, le había indicado hacerle unas radiografías para ver si habría secuelas, pero eso? No se lo esperaba

-No sabes quien soy yo?- ella negó lentamente con la cabeza

-En donde estoy?-

-Mi nombre es… Kai… Kai Hiwatari… yo soy… tu amigo…-

-Mi amigo?... y que me paso? Por que estoy aquí?-

-Tuviste un accidente… y yo te… te voy a cuidar…-

-Tu?- sonrió burlonamente –No gracias…- comento levantándose –Yo se cuidarme sola…- pero de repente se desvaneció cayendo en brazos de Kai

-Shh… duérmete…- le dio un beso en la frente, y la abrazo mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se emanaba con su aroma.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba muy oscuro, y tenia frió, pero ya no tanto, el le emanaba calor, ternura, confianza… __**amor…**_

_-Siempre estarás conmigo…? Digo, para cuidarme… siempre lo haz hecho…- pregunto mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello azul_

_-Hmf…- fue lo único emitido por el_

_-Eso es un si?- sonrió colocando sus ojos azules sobre los rubíes de el_

_-Considéralo un tal vez…-_

_-Mmm… puedo preguntarte otra cosa…?-_

_-Aja…-_

_-Me quieres?- _

_-…- el desvió la mirada_

_-No piensas decirme nada?- volvió a insistir_

_-Podemos hablar de otra cosa?- mascullo levantándose_

_-Contéstame…- reclamo levantándose también _

_-Pues… yo…-_

_-Que?!- exploto esperando una respuesta_

_-Tal vez…- fue lo único que susurro_

_-Tal vez?-_

_-Si, tal vez… yo te quiera…- y se fue dejándola ahí, triste_

_-Al menos tengo… una esperanza…- se dijo para si misma _

_Fin Flash Back_

Se separo de el, mirándolo con curiosidad, quien era el chico del recuerdo, y por que se parecía a el… acaso, eran la misma persona? Se tomo la cabeza y comenzó a negar rápidamente

-Que te pasa?- pregunto el bicolor preocupado

-Nada…- susurro aferrándose mas el, provocándole un leve sonrojo… que diablos le pasaba, nunca se había sentido así, y todo eso había comenzado desde que ella volvió

-Ya despertaste?- sonrió un pequeño rubio asomándose por la puerta

-Quien es el?- dijo con ternura la pelirroja girándose hacia Kai

-El el Max Mizuhara… un amigo…- suspiro mientras este entraba y se sentaba junto a la chica

-Te sientes mejor?-

-Aja… de donde me conoces…?- Max alzo una ceja y miro a Kai, este había desviado la suya y dado un suspiro

-Kai nos presento… en… la escuela…- termino con una sonrisa

-En la escuela?-

-Si…-

-Yo tengo que irme…- dijo el bicolor levantadose de la cama pesadamente, pero alguien lo tomo de la mano

-No te vallas…- dijo muy tiernamente, que **parecía** un angelito –No me dejes…- volvió a insistir jalándolo a la cama… mientras el sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder

-Por que no la llevas a dar un paseo?- comento Max

-Siiiiii…! Un paseo!- brinco tal cual niña pequeña abalanzándose sobre Kai, mientras Max salia discretamente de la habitación… habian quedado muy cerca, demasiado cerca para el gusto del oji-rubí

-Hika… Hikari…- susurro al poder sentir el aliento de la chica mezclarse con el suyo

-Kai…- susurro ella, mientras acercaba lentamente su cara hacia el, casi inconscientemente, tampoco el cuerpo de el parecía responder, sentía como la sangre le hervía y tenia ganas de estrechar en sus brazos a esa chica y besarla como nunca se atrevió a hacerlo, pero eso seria aprovecharse de la situación de ella, no podría besarla, sabiendo que ella nisiquiera lo recuerda, se mordió el labio inferior y se levanto muy para su pesar, le tendió la mano para que se levantara y la saco del hotel –A donde vamos?-

-Vamos… a romper el habito…- sonrió como nunca se le había visto y ella le correspondió igual, caminaron por largo rato sin decir nada, hasta que anocheció, llegaron a un puente, que se veía, muy romántico

-Por que me trajiste aquí?-

-No lo se… a ti… te gustaba venir aquí…-

-A mi?-

_Flash Back_

_En ese mismo puente _

_-Oye… y tu… eres feliz?-_

_-No me puedo quejar… ago lo que quiero, sin importarme nada…- sonrió triunfante_

_-Oh… y para que me has traído aquí?-_

_-Hmf…-_

_-Es un lugar lindo… gracias…- sonrió abrazándolo con ternura… mientras el se sonrojaba –Lo siento…- susurro también totalmente roja para después separarse, pasaron unos minutos mientras miraban el reflejo de la luz de la ciudad en el agua hasta que ella dijo algo_

_-Gracias…- el la volteo a ver y alzo una ceja –Gracias por salvarme de esa depresión, gracias por darme un hogar… y gracias por estar conmigo… gracias por cuidarme y siempre ayudarme…- el bicolor se quedo callado mirándola, con una sonrisa tierna_

_-De nada…- volteo a verla y se sonrojo, poco después desvió la mirada –Gracias a ti, por estar conmigo…-_

_-De nada… :D siempre que me necesites, estaré en este puente… mi nuevo lugar favorito…-_

_-Siempre que quieras venir solo dilo…-_

_-Gracias… podemos__ ir a casa? –_

_-Hmf…- la tomo de la muñeca y se fueron_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Kai…-

-Que pasa?-

-Podemos ir a casa?-

-A casa?-

-Si… tengo frio… y un poco de hambre…-

-Esta bien…-

-Y gracias…-

-Por que?-

-Por todo lo que has hecho por mi… eres el mejor chico que he conocido en mi vida…- el desvió la mirada –Y por todo lo que hiciste hace mucho…- el volteo a verla sorprendido

-Recuerdas todo?-

-No………… olvida lo que dije…- sonrió tomándolo de la mano, comenzando a caminar

_-Que pasara cuando recuerde todo… nunca me perdonara…-_ pensó el, tristemente

_-Que serán esos recuerdos? Y por que esto con Kai? … que extraño…- _

-Quieres regresar al hotel? O ir a mi casa?- el la saco de sus pensamientos

-Como quieras…- dijo sin importancia mientras caminaba en la orilla de la acera como si esta fuera una barra de equilibrio

-Te vas a caer…-

-No es cierto…- sonrió divertida

-Te vas a caer…-

-Ya te dije que no…-

-Hmf…- en ese instante la chica perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar sobre Kai al piso –Te lo dije…- murmuro molesto

-Lo siento…- pero no se levanto miro a Kai con una hermosa sonrisa, y este hizo lo mismo, mas reacciono primero

-Te puedes levantar…- mustio, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, ella se levanto rápidamente sacudiéndose las ropas, sonrojada y un poco despeinada

-Perdóname…-

-Bueno, nos vamos?- pregunto indiferente

-Siempre eres así?-

-Eh?-

-Tan frió y malo, a veces das miedo…- sonrió traviesa –Además te ves mas lindo cuando sonríes…- el se sonrojo –Y así también…-

-Vamonos…- comenzó a caminar mientras era seguido por la pelirroja… después de caminar un rato llegaron a una enorme mansión

-Que grande!-

-Hmf…-

-Aquí vives?-

-Si…-

-Tu solito?-

-A veces… por que haces tantas preguntas? Pareces niña chiquita… _te ves mejor que antes…- _pensó

-Y como se supone que soy?-

-De ninguna manera…- abrió la puerta –Entra- la oji-azul entro corriendo entre los jardines jugando consigo misma, muy feliz, como nunca la había visto –Vamos! Entra a la casa…- se encamino a la entrada mientras ella lo alcanzo corriendo

-Ya…- entraron y ella se quedo sorprendida, nunca había visto tanto lujo, o al menos no lo recordaba, aunque esa casa se le hacia muy conocida, sonrió y subió rápidamente por las escaleras

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Hiwatari…- sonrió la ama de llaves, -Lo que necesiten, llámenme…- y se retiro, de repente a lo lejos se escucho una voz

-Quien llego Aurora?-

-El joven Kai y una amiga…-

-Amiga?- se volvió a escuchar… -Valla…- y se dejo de oír la voz tras unas pisadas lejanas

–Ya había venido antes aquí?- pregunto seria

-No… por que?-

-Por nada…-

_Flash Back_

_-A quien busca…- se escucho por el timbre_

_-A Kai… soy una amiga…- respondió la chica_

_-Pase…- los grandes portones se abrieron dejando ver una hermosa y gran mansión al estilo colonial, con bellos y extensos jardines, muy bien cuidados, llego hasta la puerta y la ama de llaves abrió_

_-Bienvenida a la mansión Hiwatari…-_

_-Y Kai…?-_

_-El joven no esta… pero no tarda, desea esperarlo?-_

_-Si…- murmuro sentándose en un viejo sillón –Tardara mucho?-_

_-No lo creo, compermiso…-_

_-Aurora!- se escucho a lo lejos_

_-Dígame señor…-_

_-Quien llego?-_

_-Una señorita?-_

_-Y que quiere?-_

_-Vino a buscar a joven Kai…-_

_-Yo la atiendo...- por una puerta apareció un hombre de cabellos grisáceos hasta el hombro una sonrisa autosuficiente__ –Y quien eres tu?-_

_-Buenos días mi nombre es…-_

_-No me importa tu nombre…- contesto indiferente –Que quieres con mi nieto?-_

_-Soy una amiga…-_

_-De seguro eres una de las vándalas con las que se juntaba… vete de mi casa niñita, mi nieto no volverá a tener nada que ver con ustedes…- dijo molesto tomándola por los hombros hasta la puerta –Así que, que te valla bien…- y la saco de la casa_

_-Maldito viejo…- mascullo la pelirroja molesta_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Yo soy una vándala?- esa pregunta lo sorprendió y la miro sin saber que decir

-Por que dices eso?-

-Eso me lo dijo un señor, en esta misma casa… me dijo que tu eras su nieto, y que no permitiría que tuvieras algo con nosotros… con quienes Kai?- ahora si estaba perdido, ella estaba comenzando a recordar y eso no era bueno, como le explicaría todo… y cuando ella había ido a su casa?

-Mi abuelo?-

-Si…- contesto mirando toda la sala… -Este!- grito apuntando un retrato de aquel hombre

-Voltaire…- susurro el…

-Ese tipo me corrió de aquí… cuando? No lo recuerdo… pero el fue!-

-Segura?-

-Si!! El fue… que esta pasando…? Quien es ese señor? Y por que me llamo vándala!-

**Continuara…**

* * *

**aki con un nuevo kap, siento si me demore! pero es ke ... la escuela me consume muxo, el tiempo, la imaginacion, ii la inspiracion, claro teniendo a un idiota moleztandote todo el dia kien no se arta? pero bueno espero les guste biie! **

**killuki-coni** para tu duda, no Kai ii Hikari NUNCA han estado juntos, aunque habia pensado en eso para la historia … xD ii nu karloz es mui malo, gracias por tu rehuye!

**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari** io hacia tiempo que queria poner una historia azi pero no habia tenido tiempo de hacerla, ke bueno ke te guste… ii ojala no te mueraz de ezo si no perderia una gran lectora ii escritora biie

**Nadya-Hiwatari** ke bueno ke te gusto… ii si, la temática es algo fuerte, siempre habia kerido escribir una historia ashi, por que me identifico muxo con el personaje de Hikari… por que vivi algo parecido

**sky d**grax por leer! Tmb me encanta tu historia biie

**ganzter017** no importa… lo bueno es ke la leez!" jaja gracias por dejarme tu rewie, esperare otro


	4. Cosas del Pasado

_**Después de todo**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Cosas del pasado**_

* * *

"_**If they ever get you down there's always something I can do"**_

* * *

_**Beyblade no me pertenece… aunque Hikari**__** ii Mariko son personajes míos!**_

* * *

-Voltaire…- susurro el… 

-Ese tipo me corrió de aquí… cuando? No lo recuerdo… pero el fue!-

-Segura?-

-Si!! El fue… que esta pasando…? Quien es ese señor? Y por que me llamo vándala!-

* * *

-Tranquilízate por favor…- murmuro el, tomándola por los hombros 

-Puedes explicármelo?-

-Algún día…-

-Soy una vándala?-

-Tu y yo, éramos parte de una "pandilla" por eso mi abuelo te llamo así alguna vez… a el no le agradaba que yo me juntara con ustedes por que eran "malas influencias"-

-Lo siento pero… no recuerdo nada…-

-Hmf…- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir por las escaleras –Sígueme- la pelirroja asintió y lo siguió con una sonrisa, hasta que llegaron a una elegante habitación con una gran cama cubierta de terciopelo en el medio

- u.u ke bonito cuarto… -

-Es mio...- camino hasta la cama y se sentó –Siéntate…- la oji-azul se lanzo a la cama mientras comenzaba a saltar como niña chiquita

-Hikari…-

-Yupi!- exclamaba contenta

-Hikari…- volvió a susurrar

-Wi!-

-HIKARI!!!!!!!!- grito enfadado mientras la chica se detenía mirándolo con miedo

-Gomenasai…- susurro

-Muy bien… hay muchas cosas que tu no recuerdas… por ejemplo tu vives… tu vives… aquí! En mi casa-

-Aquí?- dudo alzando una ceja

-Si…- sonrio nerviosamente

-Mmm bueno… y este es mi cuarto?-

-No este es MI cuarto… el tuyo es el de a lado-

-Aaa… puedo ir a acostarme… estoy cansada-

-Si…- ella sonrio y salio de la habitación, entrando a la suya y tirandose a la cama… poco después sonó el teléfono

-Joven Kai… tiene una llamada…- comento la mucama asomándose por la puerta

-Quien es?-

-Rei Kon…- Kai se levanto y tomo el telefono

-Que quieren?-

_-Necesitamos que vengas a la casa…- _comento Rei

_-Que traiga a Hikari!- _grito quien seguramente era Takao

_-Si! Y un bote de helado…- _se escuchaba por la línea, era la voz de Max

_-_Para que?-

_-Llamo el señor Dickenson y nos dio nuevas noticias…-_

-Me necesitan ahora?-

_-Si no quieres venir ahora…-_

_-COMO QUE NO QUIERE VENIR!- _se escucho la voz de Takao –_DILE QUE VENGA AHORA!!!- _

-Hmf… no puedo dejar a Hikari sola en la casa…-

-_Tráela, ella tiene mucho que ver, es muy importante Kai, si no hubiera esperado hasta mañana…-_

-Hmf… salgo para allá…- colgó sin escuchar a Rei, tomo su chaqueta y entro al cuarto de la pelirroja, quien estaba acostada mirando fijamente al techo, al escuchar la puerta se incorporo un poco y sonrió al ver al bicolor, se volvió acomodar en la cama…

-Levántate…- dijo frió buscando algo en el closet del cuarto

-Que pasa?-

-Vamos a salir…-

-A donde?-

-Hmf…- le lanzo una gabardina y se encamino a la puerta –Ponte eso, hace frió…- ella asintió y salto de la cama para alcanzarlo, sonrió tímidamente y corrió por el pasillo hasta las escaleras

-Una carrera?- dijo altanera, comenzando a bajar rápidamente por las escaleras, Kai solo la observo con una ceja alzada, cuando llego a la sala, ella estaba sentada en un gran sillón, viendo una foto…

-Quien es ella?-

-Mi madre…- mascullo desviando la mirada

-Es muy bonita… por eso dicen que la belleza se hereda…- Kai sonrió sin que ella se diera cuenta

-Vamonos…- se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su mayordomo

-Joven Kai, su limosina lo espera…-

-Gracias Dimitri…- tomo de la mano a la chica que estaba tras el, y salieron de la casa, subieron a la limosina mientras ella asombrada, miraba todo

-Que bonita… n.n- Kai miraba por la ventana algo melancólico –Estas bien…?-

-Si…-

-A donde vamos?-

-Al hotel…-

-Con esos chicos raros…?-

-Aja…- la chica se hecho para atrás en el asiento, y suspiro… después de varios minutos la limosina se detuvo

-Hemos llegado señor…- el bicolor abrió la puerta de la limosina sin darle paso a su chofer y ambos bajaron –A que hora quiere que regrese?-

-Yo te llamo…- contesto, y después se adentro al hotel, llegando al lobby y después al ascensor… mientras la pelirroja miraba con curiosidad los botones –No los toques…- la amenazo

-Mmm… esta bien…- cuando llegaron al piso, Kai la volvió a tomar de la mano y caminaron a la habitación… tocaron

­_­-Quien es?-_

-A quien mas esperas Takao… al de las pizzas?... déjame entrar…!-

-Tu tan amable como siempre…- sonrió sarcásticamente mientras abría la puerta… -Pobre de Hikari…- el oji-rubí lo hizo a un lado y entro a la habitación

-Que es tan importante, para que me obligaran a venir?-

-El señor Dickenson llamo… y nos dijo que el equipo de la BBA encontró algo muy importante…-

-Que cosa…-

-Durante las excavaciones que tuvieron en el norte de Japón, encontraron algunas ruinas…-

-Y eso que tiene de importancia…-

-Cállate quieres?- dijo Hikari poniendo atención a lo que Rei decía, para la sorpresa de Kai

-Gracias…- sonrió el neko antes de continuar - En esas ruinas se encontraron diversos jeroglíficos, y en ellos se encontraba la leyenda de los cinco guardianes… cada uno manejaba un elemento clave… fuego, aire, agua, luz y oscuridad… al haberse un caos cuando el elemento de la oscuridad deseaba obtener mas poder, los otros guardianes sellaron a sus elementos y poderes en cuatro bestias legendarias, pero la oscuridad se negó, y comenzó una guerra que casi destruye el mundo, cuatro guardianes contra una toda poderosa…-

-Una? Entonces que era chica?-pregunto un peli-azul comiendo un poco mas de sus frituras

-Si, Takao… ella era la única chica entre los cinco guardianes, su nombre era Chieko, y era la más poderosa al tener la oscuridad, en aquella guerra los vencedores fueron los otros cuatro guardianes, Akira, dueño del fuego, Andy, portador del agua, Rene poder del aire y Tristan, controlador de la luz… un milenio después el alma de esos guardianes reencarnaría, en lo que ahora son los nuevos guardianes… según los estudios de la BBA, solo habían reencarnado cuatro de los cinco, Kai que es fuego, Takao que es luz, Max que es agua y yo que soy aire…-

-Lo bueno es que no ha reencarnado la oscuridad…- suspiro el rubio

-Te equivocas Max… para eso llamo el señor Dickenson, el quinto guardián a reencarnado, desde hace tiempo, solo que no se había mostrado… y ahora que lo hizo, el espera no comience otra guerra…-

-Y quien es el quinto guardián…?- cuestiono Kenny

-Hikari…- suspiro

-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito la chica –Pero si, no se ni de que hablan…-

-Calmate…- le dijo tiernamente Rei… -Ella, tiene a la bestia de la oscuridad, a Mitsuko, quien en la antigüedad era considerada la reina y dueña de la oscuridad, así como la bestia de cada uno de nosotros… el señor Dickenson me pidió que investigáramos todo lo que pudiéramos sobre Mitsuko y su portadora… pero ahora que perdió la memoria, todo sera mas difícil…-

-Entonces en mi vida pasada… me llame Andy? … que feo nombre!!!- todos miraron a Max con una gotita en la cabeza, mientras Hikari, tenia los ojos cerrados…

-Mitsuko…- de repente sintió una punzada en la cabeza, de repente perdio el equilibrio cayendo de la cama, dandose de lleno en la cabeza

**_Flash Back_**

_-Que piensas que haces?- grito una mujer de cabellos azabache, ojos de una tonalidad verdosa, y parecía furiosa_

_-Na… na… nada…- termino mirando a la antes nombrada con miedo, temblando un poco, ocultando algo atrás de ella_

_-Dame eso…!- grito la mujer levantando a la chica del cuello de su polera_

_-No…- susurro evitando que las lágrimas bajaran de sus ojos apretando fuerte el objeto que tenía entre las manos_

_-Que me lo des!!!- exclamo furiosa la mujer arrebatándole de las manos a la niña lo que parecía ser un trompo, para después lanzarla con fuerza al piso… sin importarle el dolor ni que las lagrimas ya recorrieran sus mejillas se levanto mirando con odio a la mujer, su mirada era fría y detonaba coraje, dolor…_

_-No!!!!!!!- grito con fuerza al momento que el "juguete" que se le había arrebatado comenzaba a brillar dejando salir un aura oscura _

_-Que… que pasa?- murmuro la mujer dejando caer el objeto al suelo, este de repente regreso a la mano de su dueña, ella saco algo que parecía ser una pistola y coloco el trompo en ella_

_-Tres, dos, uno, let it rip…- mascullo lanzando el trompo hacia la puerta rompiéndola en mil pedazos para dirigirle una última mirada indiferente a la mujer y salir de ahí…_

_-Kai…- murmuro observando bajo la lluvia una gran mansión… tomo de nuevo su pequeña pistola, coloco el trompo… cerro los ojos y grito –Mitsuko!- y lo lanzo, logrando romper la mitad de la reja que resguardaba la mansión, comenzó a caminar, indiferente, con la mirada fría, triste, se acerco todo lo que pudo hasta que pudo mirar por una ventana, a su querido bicolor abrazado con otra chica de cabellos cafeses y mirada azul, sintió un hueco en el pecho y sin pensarlo un minuto mas salio corriendo de ahí… llego corriendo a lo que era una bodega abandonada, se tiro al suelo mientras las lagrimas resurgían, se abrazo a si misma, colocando las piernas junto a su pecho… murmurando varias cosas…_

_-Sola… estoy sola…- cerro los ojos con fuerza –Que tonta fui!- y siguió llorando cuando su blade comenzó a brillar otra vez…_

_**-No estas sola…-**__ se escucho para sorpresa de la pelirroja _

_**-**__Quien es…?- dirigió la mirada a su blade que brillaba cada vez mas y sonrió melancólicamente –Es cierto… Mitsuko esta conmigo…- _

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-Mitsuko!- grito incorporándose de golpe

-Que bueno que despertaste…- sonrió Max observándola con ternura

-Estas bien?- cuestiono un pelinegro

-Necesitas algo?- mustio un peli-azul

-Déjenla en paz…-mascullo otra voz… ella dirigió la mirada de donde provino esta

-Hiwatari…- murmuro la chica, mientras sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse, de pronto se abalanzo sobre el, dándole leves golpes –Eres un maldito mentiroso!!! Te odio!!!- comenzó a gritar, llorando aun mas

-Hikari? Hikari… que te pasa?!-

-Quien era esa chica?!- reclamo

-De que hablas?-

-Por ella nos dejaste… por esa maldita niña me abandonaste!!!-

-De que hablas?- dijo alzando una ceja, ella no dijo mas, se levanto de la cama y lo miro recelosa

-Quien era ella Kai… la chica, de ojos verdes, cabello café, esta todavía en tu casa… tu y ella… estaban abrazados, y ahí estaba tu abuelo…-

-Mariko…?- susurro el

-No tengo la menor idea de quien es!!! Un día después de todo lo que paso, de que te fuiste, de Carlos, yo fui a buscarte a tu casa… tu abuelo me corrió… a la semana una señora me regio y me llevo a un orfanato, me escape… solo para verte! Y estabas con esa niña… sentí como el dolor me carcomía… desde entonces, no te había visto, hasta ahora en el torneo, que hago aquí?- termino

-Ya recuerdas…?-

-Que cosa?- Kai cerro los ojos y se levanto tomando a la chica por la mano –Suéltame!- refunfuño ella

-Por una vez en tu vida… cierra la boca!- recrimino el bicolor, ella lo miro con altanería y desvió la mirada, y la saco de la habitación –Ahora escucha con atención… antes de reclamarme de nuevo… el nombre de esa chica es Mariko Yamasaka, era nieta de un socio de mi abuelo… la chica estaba enferma y necesitaba compañía, mi abuelo me obligaba a verla casi a diario y a platicar con ella de cosas sin sentido, que a mi nunca me interesaron… poco después, murió de una contusión- Hikari desvió la mirada –Yo nunca te hubiera cambiado por nadie… pero tu eres tan necia…-

-Idiota…- mascullo

-Hmf…- se dio media vuelta entrando a la habitación, hablar con ella obviamente ya no era lo mismo, había cambiado mucho, y eso le dolia, demasiado para su gusto, ella comenzó a llorar… tirandose en el corredor del hotel, por que? No lo sabia, se sentía sola, con ganas de acabar con su propia vida, ya habia sufrido tanto, y había cometido muchos errores, como juzgar antes de saber algo… al diablo con Hiwatari… si era feliz, no le importaba, si la ignoraba, ella hacia lo mismo, si no lo volviera a ver… no volvería a llorar, se levanto se limpio las lagrimas… y de repente algo entre su ropa empezo a brillar…

-Mitsuko…- sonrio y se fue

-Por que la dejaste afuera?-

-Hmf…-

-Kai…- sus compañeros, _trataban_ de que Kai, hablara con Hikari de todo lo que paso, pero solo recibían su típico monosílabo, o simplemente los ignoraba

-Chicos…- murmuro el rubio

-Que pasa Max?-

-Ella ya se fue…- el oji-rubi sonrió orgulloso

-Que te hace tan feliz Kai?-

-Ella casi no conoce la ciudad que tal si le pasa algo?- cuestiono molesto Takao

-Ella conoce esta cuidad como la palma de su mano, y sabe muy bien cuidarse sola, lo hizo por mas de 3 años.-

-Enserio no te importa?- pregunto el neko

-Si sabes la respuesta, no preguntes…- término saliendo de ahí…

Al día siguiente…

Se despertó muy temprano, no durmió bien, claro quien podría dormir con el horrible frió de las calles de Moscú?... Comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llego a una gran mansión, que todavía se mantenía en pie, como en sus buenos tiempos… su vieja casa… con cuidado se adentro a la vieja casa, su tía debería estar ahí, pero con una gran fortuna para gastar era obvio que no se quedaría en esa casa de porquería, como ella la nombraba… dio un largo suspiro abrazándose a si misma…

-Necesitamos hablar…-

-Valla eres rápido para encontrarme… no tengo nada que hablar contigo- susurro sin voltear a verlo

-Vamos hablar quieras o no-

-Como sabias que estaba aquí…?-

-No lo se…- murmuro bajando la mirada, -Te encontre aquí afuera de tu casa llorando por primera vez…-

-Wow… es super tu sistema de búsqueda…- sonrio sarcastica

-Lo se… ahora podemos hablar…-

-Habla…-

-En estos tres años no he dejado de pensar en ti…- ella lo miro con asombro mientras clavaba sus esmeraldas dilatadas sobre los fríos rubíes de el…

-Que pretendes con esto?- mascullo molesta desviando la mirada, negándose a llorar, no nunca mas se mostraria si frente a el...

-Nada solo te digo la verdad...-

-No quiero volver a sufrir... no de nuevo, y mucho menos por la misma persona...-

-Perdoname... si... te.. hice... da...ño- murmuro, era dificil para el articular esas palabras

-No hay nada que perdonar... ni nada que puedas hacer ...- y se adentro mas a la casa

CONTINUARA….

* * *

Wii 

Siento la tardanza

Pero mi linda hermanita me kemo mi compu

ii me acaban de comprar otra, obvio ke lo ke ia tenia escrito se borro ii tuve que hacer otro cap nuevo espero les guste… ii grax por loz rewies… aunke no se, no me gusto como kedo este cap… denme su opinion

**sky d**: grax por el consejo, pero no se…io tambien lo senti asi xD

eske soii nueva en esto ii no le se muxo

**killuki-coni**: por nada, kualkier duda, ia sabez aki la ponez xD gracias muchaz gracias por leer

**Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari** neta muxisimas gracias por leer siempre mi historia! ii por dejar siempre comentario!! Saludoz espero te guste este cap

**Kaily Hiwatari**: gracias por leerla espero te guste este cap ii dejes rewie

**Nadya-Hiwatari:** Siiiii! Hasta yo lo senti muiii de hecho demasiado acelerado! Pero pzz, como este no va a ser un gran fic… de hecho tenia pensado solo seiz capz por eso, pero bueno eso lo tendre ke ver ke tal la inspiración, a la mejor salen mas xD saludoz

* * *

"_**I've got a heart full of pain / Head full of stress Nobody's listening Hand full of anger / Held in my chest"**_

_** Danielle Masters**_

_**cdOz**_


	5. Anthony ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

_**Hikari y Hitomi Yukiko, y tambien Anthony Akatsuki son de autoria mia, todos los demas personajes del manga y anime pertenecen a Takao Aoki.**_

* * *

_**Después**__** de todo**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Anthony. **__**Amigo o Enemigo?**_

* * *

_**I hated you, detested you, but… and never don't loved you.**_

* * *

En el capitulo anterior 

-En estos tres años no he dejado de pensar en ti…- ella lo miro con asombro mientras clavaba sus esmeraldas dilatadas sobre los fríos rubíes de el…

-Que pretendes con esto?- mascullo molesta desviando la mirada, negándose a llorar, no nunca mas se mostraria si frente a el...

-Nada solo te digo la verdad...-

-No quiero volver a sufrir... no de nuevo, y mucho menos por la misma persona...-

-Perdoname... si... te.. hice... da...ño- murmuro, era dificil para el articular esas palabras

-No hay nada que perdonar... ni nada que puedas hacer ...- y se adentro mas a la casa

* * *

El sin pensarlo un momento mas se encamino tras ella, observando con melancolía la casa, que estaba en un estado deplorable, casi apunto de derrumbarse. 

-Por que entras a mi casa?- pregunto molesta, mirando una foto que estaba sobre la chimenea, una mujer de cabellos rojizos sonrisa angelical, ojos azules con un traje negro, a un lado un hombre al parecer su esposo, de cabellos cafés mirada verdosa, y un traje azul marino, en las piernas de ambos se encontraban dos niñas, una de cabellos rojos iguales a los de su madre pero sus ojos color esmeralda como los del padre, la otra niña, de ojos azules y cabello café, ambas sonreían abiertamente… cerro los ojos y recordó la ultima vez que los vio.

_Flash Back_

_-Es que tu nunca me vas a entender!!! Para ti solo existe Hitomi!-_

_-Eso no es cierto Hikari, a ti y a tu hermana las trato igual!!!-_

_-Solo por que ella esta enferma tiene mas atención que yo… que necesito para que a mi también me quieran, estar también atada a una silla de ruedas!!!!!!!- en ese momento recibió una dura cachetada por parte de su madre, que la observaba con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-Yo las amo a las dos por igual, aunque pienses lo contrario, ella recibe mas atención por que no puede hacer nada sola, es que no te das cuenta… siempre eres tan egoísta!!!!!!- le grito su madre, en ese instante, la chica comenzó a llorar le dirigió una mirada gélida a su madre y grito_

_-Los odio!!!!!! A ti, a papa… y a mi estupida hermana!!!! Los odio, ojala nunca los vuelva a ver!!!!!!- grito para salir corriendo de la casa_

_-HIKARI!!!!- la pequeña no escucho y continuo corriendo, por las calles…_

_Un rato después observaba de lejos su casa, miro como sus padres salían con su hermana, la subían con la silla de ruedas a la camioneta especial, y se iban… al parecer, a la terapia de su hermana, desde aquel accidente en el que la chica había quedado paralítica, la pelirroja se había vuelto invisible, como si ya no estuviera ahí, se sentía sola, no tenia amigos en el colegio, por que al igual que en su casa todos cuidaban mas a su hermanita... entro a su casa y la ama de llaves la observo con ternura_

_-Señorita, sus padres la esperaban para llevarla con su hermana a la terapia…-_

_-Y a que diablos iba a ir yo…- murmuro fría sin dirigirle la mirada a la mujer –Yo no soy la paralítica…- siseo para subir las escaleras –Avísame cuando lleguen…- mustio, la mujer de edad mayor la miro, extrañada… pero asintió, después de un rato, alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto desesperadamente_

_-Señorita Hikari… abra por favor…- repetía la mucama_

_-Ya voy, ya voy- contesto de mala gana abrió la puerta y la mujer entro rápidamente_

_-Llamaron del hospital, sus padres sufrieron un accidente, y fallecieron…- en ese momento todo su mundo, todo lo que sentía lo que vivía, se vino abajo, sintió como la sangre se le helaba, y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir… _

_Fin Flash Back_

-Hikari…- Kai, no recordaba que el chico seguía ahí

-Largate! Déjame sola!- recrimino enfadada

-Por que me odias tanto…- cuestiono también algo enojado –Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que te hizo Carlos…- mustio indiferente, ella cerro los ojos, apretó los puños con fuerza y se volteo hacia el, mostrándose, totalmente destrozada, sin impórtale mas, se tiro al suelo de rodillas, y observo a Kai con odio

-Que mas quieres de mi!- grito, el la miro sin entender –No te das cuenta, de que ya has acabado con mi vida, con lo poco que quedaba de mi!!!!!!!!- grito eufórica mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a bajar con fuerza de sus mejillas

-Hikari… yo…-

-Cállate!!! Tu no entiendes todo lo que he sufrido!!!-

-Claro que lo entiendo!!! Yo he sufrido mucho mas que tu… eso es lo que TU no entiendes!!!!!- exploto el bicolor desviando rápidamente la mirada, ella lo miro desde abajo, con melancolía, pero el continuo –Yo nunca desee que todo eso te pasara, al contrario… y… aunque me pese decirlo… me importabas…… me importas………- ella lo observo sorprendida… y sus ojos se volvieron a dilatar…

-Aunque te importe… no puedo… perdonarte… yo… te… yo te guardo demasiado rencor… te quiero mas que a nada en mi recóndita vida… pero… no puedo…- se levanto limpiándose las lagrimas dispuesta a irse el la tomo del brazo

-Por que?... –

-Por que ni tu y yo… no estamos listos para estar con el otro…- murmuro soltándose del agarre del oji-rubí… y saliendo de la casa; este se limito a mirar la casa y salir de ella, no tenia nada que hacer ahí…

Al dia siguiente…

-Quiero sanar, quiero sentir lo que pensé que nunca fue real  
Quiero dejar ir el dolor que he sentido por tanto tiempo  
Borrar todo el dolor hasta que se haya ido  
Quiero sanar, quiero sentir como si estuviera cerca de algo real  
Quiero encontrar algo que he querido desde el principio  
Algún lugar a donde pertenecer- cantaba alegremente una chica pelirroja, mirando sus tenis mojados, jugando con ellos, sonriendo abiertamente… no tenia ganas de seguir deprimida…

-Vaya que estas algo mojada…- sonrió levantado un mechón de cabellos rojos

-Te importa…- refunfuño arrebatándole los cabellos

-Mmm… que humor… como te vi sonriendo pensé que estabas feliz… pero eso no se ve en ti… o si?- ella cerro los ojos de golpe… sonrió de nuevo, se levanto y abrazo al chico que tenia enfrente

-Lo encontré…- le rio en el oido

-Lo encontraste?... a quien?- murmuro

-A Kai…- contesto separándose un poco para fijar la mirada en su amigo, este estaba confuso, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados… -Por fin… lo volví a ver……-

-…- el otro chico seguía sin decir nada, había bajado la mirada tristemente

-Anthony?... estas bien?-

-Si……… ahora que lo encontraste……… te vas a ir con el…?- ella sonrio amargamente ante aquella pregunta… que mas quería, pero nada seria tan fácil.

-No puedo… Hiwatari ya tiene su vida… y yo solo volví para vengarme…-

-Todavía piensas eso?-

-Claro…- una mirada sombría apareció en ella –El no se va a deshacer de mi… y se va a arrepentir…- apretó los puños con fuerza, encajándose sus propias uñas, lastimándose dando paso aun pequeño rastro de sangre…

-Hikari…?- siseo asustado mirándola

-Descuida… estaré bien…- :P contesto volviendo a su mirada normal

* * *

-En donde esta Hikari?- 

-Creme que si lo supiera no estaría aquí…- mustio molesto

-Mmm… Kai, te dijimos que la trajeras…-

-Ese no es mi problema…-

-Aquí vamos otra vez…- mustio un rubio

Toc… Toc…

-Por favor que sea ella…- sonrió Takao

-Ojala no sea ella…- dijo molesta Hilary, mientras todos le mandaban una mirada reprobatoria…

-Buenos días…- murmuro con la mirada baja

-Hikari!!!- los demás chicos sonrieron al escuchar a Takao gritar ese nombre, Hilary se limito a tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí.

-Hola… yo… a mi… la ultima vez que estuve aquí, mi… mi…-

-Aquí esta tu ropa…- mustio molesta Hilary, mientras se la lanzaba, -Ya esta limpia…-

-Gracias…-

-Quien es el?- cuestiono Takao mirando al chico que se escondía tras la pelirroja

-Un amigo…- sonrió

-Pues pasen…- comenzó Rei, mirándola tiernamente –Necesitamos hablar contigo…-

-Esta bien…- tomo al chico de la mano y lo jalo hacia adentro… Kai los miro alzando una ceja… -Hiwatari…- siseo al verlo

-Yuriko…- sonrió burlonamente

-Cuantas veces he de decirlo… es Yukiko, no Yuriko!!!-

-Tranquila…- le dijo el otro chico

-Y quien es el?- pregunto inesperadamente Kai

-Es necesario contestarte sordito? Es un amigo… se llama Anthony… algún problema…?-

-Ninguno…- mustio el bicolor molesto dándose vuelta –Solo que a el no lo invitamos…-

-Hmf…- la chica se sentó en un sofá… y le indico al otro chico que hiciera lo mismo, el tan solo asintió… -De que quieren hablar?-

-De Mitsuko…- sonrió Kenny…

-De Mitsuko?... que quieren saber?-

-Quien te lo dio?- murmuro el oji-rubí desde una esquina de la habitación

-Yo…- todos miraron a ese chico sorprendidos, el tal Anthony no era nada feo, cabello color caoba y ojos verdosos…

-Tu?- bufo –Y de donde lo sacaste…-

-Lo compre en una tienda a las afueras de la ciudad… Hikari empezó a mostrarle interés a eso del beyblade y pensé que le gustaría… comenzó a jugar y se volvió muy buena… en mi opinión la mejor- sonrió tiernamente mirando a la chica, quien se sonrojo notablemente, Kai se limito a mirarlos de reojo y después desviar la mirada.

-Lo sabes controlar?- pregunto Max interesado

-Claro…!... Mitsuko y yo somos el mejor equipo que pudo haber existido en el mundo… bueno… no tanto…- sonrió avergonzada, cosa que no se veia muy seguido en ella.

-Podrías demostrarlo…?- sonrió el campeón mundial

-Me estas retando Tyson?- el solo asintió divertido, la chica se levando rápidamente sacando su lanzador y blade… -Empecemos…-

-Tres…dos…uno… Let. it rip…- dijieron al unísono lanzando sus blades que al hacer impacto soltaron mil chispas…

-Mitsuko…!!!- y la majestosa bestia bit no se hizo esperar… aparecio en todo su esplendor soltando una leve aurora morada… la pelirroja sonrio maquiavélicamente su mirada estaba perdida y sus cabellos ondeaban amenazantes

-Dragoon… tormenta!!!-

-No tan rápido… mi querido campeón mundial… Mitsuko… ola de oscuridad!!!- grito mientras sonreía amargamente una aurora negra comenzaba a salir de sus manos… sus ojos verdes tenían un color grisáceo… ambos blades chocaron lanzando al otro lejos… ese ataque era mas poderoso que los que habia utilizado contra Kai…

-Dragoon!!!- este brillo mas y se movio tan rápidamente que fue casi imperceptible… _casi_…

-Mitsuko… espada de luz y lluvia de esporas!!!!!- ambos ataque se juntaron acelerando la velocidad y poder del blade lanzando lejos a Dragoon en menos de un segundo… -Gane…- bufo burlona… dando leves brinquitos… sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad y esa aurora negra había desaparecido… Kai la observaba atentamente el se habia dado cuenta del todo eso, le preocupo, despues de un rato cuando Anthony platicaba con Max, Takao y Rei en la cocina, el se acerco ala pelirroja que miraba melancólicamente a su blade

-Hikari…- ella volteo un poco y sonrio al ver al bicolor

-Que?- contesto devolviendo la atención hacia Mitsuko

-Cuando beybatallaste…- comenzó

-Que paso?-

-Tu… te… veías diferente, tu mirada estaba opacada y tus ojos eran grises…-

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame en paz…- mustio enojada levantándose del sillón –Anthony… me voy… te quedas?-

-No… espe… jajaja…. Esperame…- sonrió saliendo de la cocina –Tus amigos son muy divertidos…- Kai miro con recelo al chico, la oji-esmeralda dio un suspiro de resignación y tomo al castaño de la mano jalándolo a la salida

-Adiós chicos!- grito al salir de la habitación, Kai se tiro de lleno al sofá tras el, dando un leve gruñido

-No te preocupes, ella te quiere a ti no a el…- sonrió Rei mirando la escena desde la puerta de la cocina junto con Max y Takao

* * *

-Entonces ese bicolor es tu famoso Kai Hiwatari…? Jaja… con todo lo que me contaron ellos el tipo no me da buena espina para ti…- 

-…-

-Hikari?-

-Emh…- reaccionando –Que… que pasa?-

-Estas bien?-

-Si…- murmuro desviando la mirada, recordando lo que le había dicho Kai, ella también se sentía rara cuando utilizaba una parte del poder de Mitsuko, por que nunca había logrado sacarlo todo, sintió como su piel se erizaba y un frió escalofrió recorría su piel… esa extraña sensación solo la sentía cuando beybatallaba o estaba con _Anthony._

-Te ves pálida… segura que estas bien?-

-Si… solo que…- el chico la abrazo por la cintura, ella no dijo nada…

-Oh vamos… no te ves muy linda cuando estas triste, pero si eso te gusta a ti, desahogate…- ella se limito a abrazarlo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a bajar de sus mejillas, no sabia por que, pero tenia tantas ganas de no dejar de llorar nunca, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a opacarse y tomar ese tétrico tono grisáceo, el chico de cabellos caoba sonrió al notar esto…

_-No falta mucho… para que la obscuridad te consuma…- _pensó fríamente mientras apretaba mas a la chica contra su cuerpo…

* * *

eii aki el otro kap... 

un nuevo personaje entra a nuestra historia

ii kausara tantaz cozaz...

dolor, problemas, peleas, lagrimas... etc.

noz leemoz en el proximo kap!

ii laz maz sinceraz dizculpaz por ke al principio de la historia puze ke loz ojos de Hikari eran azulez ii ahora zon verdez 3

lo siento... ii tambien por la tardanza

saludoz!!!

**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari:** u.u… no se si ya pazo un mez.. pero por fin subi kap! Jaja bueno espero pronto tu rewie!! Cuidate muxo ii ojala te vaya o te alla ido xido en tu viaje…! Saludoz

**killuki-coni**: de hecho, nuestro frio ii kerido kap, al menoz en este historia … si tiene sentimientos!!! Jaja bueno eso es lo que yo digo.. :p

**Kaily Hiwatari:** espero verte seguido por aki… pzz no solo por eso odia a kai, sino por otras cositas que saldran poco a poco.. jiji… y de hecho no les conviene meterse con ella ahora que esta descubriendo lo que pasa.. y despues sera peor… pero eso es mas adelante… :p! saludoz

**sky d:** sip, yo tambien de ahora en adelante sacare copias de respaldo, jaja espero te guste este cap, saludoz

* * *

"_**I've got a heart full of pain / Head full of stress/ Nobody's listening/ Hand full of anger / Held in my chest"**_

_**Danielle Masters**_

_**cdOz **_


	6. Perdon

_Dejen Rewies – Pensamientos_

* * *

_**Despues de todo**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: **__**Perdon**_

* * *

**_Y_**_** me ves jugando a no extrañarnos, evadiéndote para caminar, y te ves de nuevo asi llorando, pero hay que pensar, que no hay vuelta atrás.**_

* * *

En el capitulo anterior 

-Te ves pálida… segura que estas bien?-

-Si… solo que…- el chico la abrazo por la cintura, ella no dijo nada…

-Oh vamos… no te ves muy linda cuando estas triste, pero si eso te gusta a ti, desahogate…- ella se limito a abrazarlo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a bajar de sus mejillas, no sabia por que, pero tenia tantas ganas de no dejar de llorar nunca, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a opacarse y tomar ese tétrico tono grisáceo, el chico de cabellos caoba sonrió al notar esto…

_-No falta mucho… para que la oscuridad te consuma…- _pensó fríamente mientras apretaba mas a la chica contra su cuerpo…

* * *

De repente se alejo de el, este se molesto a por su reacción se dio vuelta metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón… 

-Nos vemos mañana…-

-Espera!- el chico se detuvo en seco pero no la volteo a ver

-Que pasa?-

-Mañana llega a la ciudad una feria, quisieras ir?- sonrió…

-Claro… por que no invitas a tus amigos?- comento mientras se alejaba

-Esta bien. Nos vemos mañana en la feria a las 5!!!- grito feliz…

A la mañana siguiente

-Chicos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se escucho afuera de la habitación mientras alguien tocaba con desesperación…

-No hay nadie!- se escucho la voz de Takao

-Ya ábrele…!- grito Rei, Takao abrio la puerta y la pelirroja entro feliz a la habitación…

-Buenos dias chicos…- sonrio tiernamente

-Que haces aquí tan temprano?- recrimino Takao tallandose los ojos

-Temprano?... es medio dia dormilones… ademas, no quieren ir con Anthony y conmigo a la feria???-

-Si!!!- grito Max saltando de su cama…

-Pues solo pasaba a avisarles, hoy llega la feria al centro de la ciudad, que le parece si nos vemos ahí en la entrada a las cinco?-

-Claro…- mustio Takao sonriente

-Bueno… entonces nos vemos allá… adios…- salio de la habitación

-Kai tu vas a ir con nosotros?-

-Hmf… a una feria para niños tontos… no gracias, voy a encontrar cosas mejores para perder el tiempo.- sentencio mientras se sentaba en el comedor y se servia un poco de cereal pesadamente

-Seguro? Digo, si vas, tal vez Hikari te ponga mas atención a ti que a Anthony…- Kai se quedo callado, era una buena idea para que allá salido de la boca de Takao

* * *

-Oh…- bosteza –Que sueño… mmm, tengo que pensar que me voy a poner para ir a la feria al rato, no voy a ir en estas fachas… pero es todo lo que tengo…- suspiro sentándose en una banca del parque… de repente alguien le tapo los ojos 

-Quien soy…?-

-No se como haces para aparecer siempre donde estoy…- sonrió para si –Anthony…-

-Mmm, digamos que me gusta encontrarme contigo- termino soltándola y se puso enfrente de ella dándole una caja –Para ti…-

-Que es esto?-

-Para ti…- ella abrió la caja y miro un lindo vestido negro con detalles rojos

-Eh? No te hubieras molestado…- sonrió algo sonrojada

-Pues, es para que lo uses esta tarde… junto con estos zapatos- continuo dándole otra caja…

-De donde sacaste todo esto?-

-Yo tengo mis contactos princesita…- ella desvió la mirada pues estaba mas roja que nada el chico sonrió altanero –Nos vemos en la tarde…- y desapareció… la chica se levanto del suelo y tomando sus cajas salio corriendo…

* * *

Ese día a las cinco de la tarde… 

Un grupo de chicos platicaban frente a la gran feria ya habían comprado los boletos solo esperaban a cierta chica y chico. Estos llegaron juntos tomados del brazo ella con una sonrisa encantadora y el con su típica mirada altanera.

-Hola…!- grito ella mirándolos de lejos

-Hikari!!!...- grito el chico de cabellos azules mientras se acomodaba la gorra.

-Y Anthony…- termino un bicolor de manera molesta recargado en una pared

Los antes nombrados se acercaron al grupo y les sonrieron

-Así que decidiste venir…- mustio el castaño de manera indiferente a Kai

-Eso a ti no te incumbe…- contesto enfadado, mientras cierta pelirroja los miraba con una gotita en la cabeza

-Entramos?- murmuro ella

-Claro!- grito Max feliz

-Esperen… voy a comprar mi boleto…- sonrió encaminándose hacia la taquilla, pero alguien le impidió el paso… mientras sujetaba algo en la mano

-Aquí esta tu boleto…- dijo el oji-rubí, desviando la mirada, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella rió por lo bajo y tomo tiernamente el boleto

-Gracias Kai…- se dio vuelta para entrar a la feria, en eso un chico se acerco y la tomo de la mano… -Que pasa Anthony?-

-Nada princesita… entramos?- sonrió altaneramente viendo de reojo a un Kai furioso

-Emh… si…- ella volteo un poco para ver como los chicos se burlaban de la escena y Kai venia tras ella. Al entrar ella sonrió tiernamente, ese lugar le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

_Flash Back_

_-Y que se supone que es aquí?- cuestiono la chica caminando lentamente observando detalladamente el lugar_

_-Es una feria… nunca habías venido?- murmuro el bicolor mirándola extrañado_

_-Por favor Kai, siempre encontraba cosas mejores en que perder el tiempo que venir a una feria para niños tontos, además, mama no me traía, por que mi hermana, no podía venir…- contesto desviando la mirada_

_-Por que?-_

_-Por que __**era **__una estupida paralítica que arruino mi vida…- mustio comenzando a caminar entre la gente_

_-Oh vamos… bueno al menos ya conoces la feria… te quieres subir a algo?-_

_-Si…- sonrió jalándolo de la mano por todo el lugar_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Te quieres subir a algo?- mustio sacándola de sus pensamientos…

-Emh… si… al rato… por cierto… - se volteo a mirar a los chicos –Y doña amargada?-

-Hilary?- sonrió Takao

-Si…-

-Pues dijo que al rato, nos encontraba aquí…- intervino Rei…

-A… bueno… mmm, a que nos subimos…- sonrió mirando todo el lugar, hacia mucho que no visitaba una feria… en ese instante alguien la tomo de la mano ella volteo de golpe y le sonrió a el chico

-Que tal si nos subimos a ese?- dijo altanero apuntado la montaña rusa… ella se puso pálida

-A no!!! No vas a hacer que me vuelva a subir a esa cosa!- contesto nerviosa apuntando el juego

-Oh vamos… si aquella vez te la pasaste con los ojos cerrados abrazada de mi…- contesto sonriente

_Flash Back_

_-Que tal si subimos a ese?- murmuro el chico señalando una gran montaña rusa_

_-Eh? Ese? Pero… esta muy alto… y yo…-_

_-Vamos…- contesto sin prestarle atención a lo susurrado por ella y se motaron en el juego…_

_-Kai… esto esta muy alto…!- dio un grito ahogado cuando el juego se comenzó a mover mientras se aferraba mas al bicolor_

_-Pero será divertido…- el juego subió hasta el lugar mas alto _

_-Segu… Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!!!!!!- grito histérica mientras cerraba los ojos aferrándose a un mas, encajándole las uñas en el brazo, mientras el sonreía emocionado –Bajame!! Bajame!!! – gritaba… minutos después el juego paro y ella salio corriendo a vomitar… _

_-Estas bien…?- dijo mirándola divertido_

_-No te burles…- contesto molesta_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Cállate Hiwatari…- contesto mirándolo fulminantemente –Sabes que le temo a las alturas!-

-No te pasara nada… lo prometo…- mustio ofreciéndole de nuevo su mano, ella le miro con temor, pero minutos después, y muy a pesar de Anthony y su subconsciente, acepto… se montaron en el juego mientras ella temblaba levemente, Kai la tomo por la cintura y le volvió a susurrar en el oído

-No te pasara nada… yo nunca lo permitiría…- la piel de ella se erizo al sentir su aliento en la nuca… eso solo lograba ponerla mas nerviosa. Cerro los ojos y se sentó esperando a Kai y que el juego se llenara, no tardo mucho, y cuando este se comenzó a mover trago saliva, el bicolor apretó su mano para que ella volteara y le sonrió tiernamente

_-Que lindo se ve sonriendo así…- _pensó feliz al abrir los ojos… cuando sintió un vuelco en el estomago, devolviéndola a la realidad… miro con miedo para abajo, lo que causo que se pusiera peor… apretó con fuerza la mano de Kai, mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

-Ábrelos…- le dijo tiernamente… ella obedeció y miro a Kai junto a ella, y de repente el poso sus labios sobre los de ella, la oji-esmeralda cerro los ojos por impulso, reprimiendo un pequeño grito de miedo al sentir la bajada final… después sobre sus labios le dijo.

-Ya termino?-

-Si… abre los ojos…- y se separo de ella… la pelirroja los abrió lentamente, se levanto y salio del juego algo confundida por lo sucedido… Anthony miraba con odio al oji-rubí, y rápidamente se acerco a una muy desorientada Hikari y se la llevo lejos de ahí… cuando Kai logro salir del juego busco con la mirada a la pelirroja pero no la encontró.

-Y Hikari?- pregunto acercándose a Takao y Max que compraban un helado

-No se subió… contigo a un juego? amh… que rico…- sonrió el rubio mientras disfrutaba su helado

-No la hemos visto… -contesto Takao mirando extrañado su helado… -Mira Max, el mio tiene chispitas de chocolate…- volviendo con el bicolor… -Pregúntale a Rei…- Kai rodó los ojos y se alejo

-Par de idiotas…- murmuro

* * *

-Quieres soltarme?!- mustio molesta mientras trataba se safarse del agarre del castaño 

-Por que te beso?!- pregunto molesto jalándola del brazo

-Tranquilízate quieres!!!- le grito safándose de el –Fue solo un beso…-

-Dijiste que el ya no te interesaba…!-

-Ya no me interesa!!!- contesto molesta volteándole la cara al chico –Lo odio!!! Lo odio como a nadie voy a odiar nunca!- grito furica mientras sus ojos se volvían opacos… grisáceos.

-Pues no parece que lo odies… todo lo contrario… podría asegurarte que aun lo amas…- ella desvió la vista

-Yo no lo amo…- sentencio comenzando a caminar

-Demuéstramelo…- sonrió maliciosamente caminando tras ella, tomándola por la cintura, mientras le daba un beso en el cuello

-Déjame quieres? Ya no estoy de humor…- murmuro alejándose de el… Anthony se limito a observar como se iba y dio un largo suspiro…

_-Serás solo mía… necesito de tu poder para llevar acabo mi plan…- _sonrió para si mismo y dándose vuelta comenzó a caminar por el lugar

* * *

-Hikari…- mustio mirándola a lo lejos, se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo pero ella al verlo, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr lejos de el… -Que le pasa?- cuando por fin la alcanzo ella estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de la carpa de un pequeño circo mirando sus manos… -Que tienes?- ella bajo la mirada, el bicolor se agacho para estar frente a ella, y con un tierno gesto tomo su barbilla y le levanto la mirada… cuando la miro sintió un escalofrió por toda la espalda, otra vez esa mirada gris, opaca, sin vida… que demostraba tanto dolor y sufrimiento, soledad, y tantas cosas mezcladas… -Te sientes bien?- volvió a decir… ella le dio un manotazo apartando la mano de el 

-No vuelvas a tocarme nunca…- contesto desviando de nuevo la mirada… mientras el se quedaba mas confundido que antes –No te me vuelvas a acercar…y mucho menos a besar…-murmuro levantado su penetrante vista –Entendiste?-

-No me pidas eso- mustio levantándose –Si sabes bien que no lo voy a hacer- se dio vuelta –Por que eres lo mas importante en mi vida, sabes, siempre desee volver a verte, por eso sigo con vida, por que quería volver a verte, y tenerte en mis brazos…- ella desvió la vista mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a bajar de sus mejillas

-Yo… también quería volver a verte…- murmuro para ella –Kai…- este se detuvo cuando escucho su nombre –Perdóname…-

-Eh?- volteo a verla, se había levantado con la cabeza agachada, con algo en la mano, no supo en que momento ella se le lanzo encima encajándole el arma en el brazo, el bicolor la miro con pesar mientras ella susurraba un ultimo _–Perdón…- _Y salía corriendo ahí, con un mar de lagrimas bajando de sus ojos... dejando al oji-rubí herido.

* * *

Jujuju… ezpero lezz guzte ezte kap 

Jeje siento la tardanza

Ahora me voii a apurar

Al fin

Ia estamos de vacacionez

Jeje

Pzz noz vemoz… porfa dejen rewiezz.. aunke no zeaz miembro de

Fanfiction lo puedes hacer

Saludoz!

* * *

killuki-coni: uii sii, loz problemaz comenzaran para loz bladebreakers, por kulpa de cierto castaño… ezpero te guzte ezte kap. Ii graciaz por siempre leer :D 

Kaily Hiwatari: Sipp nueztro wapo perzonaje nuevo ez malo… u.u ii tendra un gran papel en la historia, claro ke tmb, van a llegar maz personajez.. jeje de hecho ezpero te guzte el kap

cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari: sip! De hecho no me kedaba claro a mi tampoco. Jeje pero ia le dejo loz ojoz verdez por ezo puze la aclaracion, ezpero te alla ido chido en tu viaje saludoz!

* * *

"_**I've got a heart full of pain / Head full of stress/ Nobody's listening/ Hand full of anger / Held in my chest"**_

_**DanielleMasters**_

_**cdOz**_

_**kap inzpirado en kancion : perdon - pambo **_

_**Ima made nando mo - The MassMisile**_


	7. Remordimientos

_Dejen Rewies – Pensamientos_

_**Después de todo**_

_**Capitulo 7: Remordimientos**_

_**Tenemos que superar nuestras heridas y debilidades  
Continuar peleando, si no nada pasara…**_

* * *

Siguió corriendo, mientras las lagrimas bajaban fugazmente de sus ojos se sentía mal, pero que mas daba lo hecho, hecho esta, mientras corría por la feria al no darse cuenta tropezó con cierto chico peli-azul

-Hikari… Kai te…………… buscaba…- mustio Takao mientras miraba como se recuperaba rápidamente y salía corriendo del lugar…

-Que pasa Takao…- mustio extrañada cierta castaña que acababa de llegar

-Hilary…? oh nada…- respondio algo distraido –No has visto a Rei o Max?-

-Emh... si... están allá atrás...- sonrió apuntando una pequeña tienda…

-Gracias, enseguida regreso…- y corrió hacia los chicos –Eh Rei, no has visto a Kai…-

-No Takao, debe estar con Hikari… por que?-

-Por que Hikari acaba de salir corriendo de la feria…- contesto irónicamente

-Que?- dijo levemente el rubio –Por que?-

-No lo se… de seguro tiene que ver con Kai…-

-Si…- asintió el neko –Debemos encontrarlo…- salieron del pequeño puesto comenzaron a buscar por toda la feria.

* * *

-Hi…Hi…ka…ri…- murmuro con dificultad ya había perdido demasiada sangre y la herida era profunda, estaba sentado contra una pared sujetándose el brazo con pesadez, se sentía mareado y su vista era nublada, su respiración era entrecortada, sonrió amargamente.

-Kai…? Kai!!!- grito el rubio acercándose a el –Chicos!!!!!! Aquí esta!!!!- los demás se acercaron rápidamente y observaban a el bicolor asombrados

-Que… te… paso…?- murmuro nervioso Takao

-Hi…ka…ri… en… en… don…de… esta… ella?- pregunto entrecortado mientras sentía una fuerte punzada en la herida

-Se fue…- mustio Rei tratando de levantar a Kai

-Hmf…- se quejo mientras apretaba su brazo –Te cuidado quieres…-

-Quien te hizo eso?- cuestiono Hilary quien ahora apretaba fuerte la herida con su mascada tratando de parar la hemorragia

-Na…die impor…tante- termino dando un suspiro

-Tenemos que llevarte al hospital rápido…- como pudieron lo cargaron y salieron directo al hospital, llegaron y como pudieron, (aparte de que una amiga de Hilary trabaja ahí) lo internaron en urgencias. Paso una hora que se hizo eterna entre los nervios de Takao, y los regaños de Hilary salio la enfermera… el primero en levantarse casi corriendo fue Rei

-Como esta Kai?-

-Mmm…- checo unas hojas que traía en las manos –Hiwatari Kai… esta estable, se le hicieron tres transfusiones de sangre y se le dieron unos puntos en la herida… me podrían decir como se la hizo-

-Asalto…- dijo Rei

-Se callo…- Takao

-Cheff enojado…- Max.. todos respondieron a la vez mientras Hilary los miraba con una gotita en la cabeza al igual que la enfermera…

-Hilary…-

-Dime Karin…-

-Si tú tampoco sabes, investiga o inventen que hizo la herida, los archivos se mandan directamente a la policía… y de hecho acaban de llamar avisando que vienen para acá a hablar con Kai-

-Solo el sabe lo que paso…- suspiro…

Mientras en la habitación Kai observaba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del universo

_-Por que lo hiciste- _medito mientras ladeaba la cabeza…-_necesito encontrarte, de nuevo, había algo en ti, te veías, muy diferente…- _cerro los ojos, justo cuando alguien entro a la habitación

-Vaya… se nota cuanto te ama…- al escuchar esa voz abrió los ojos de golpe y miro a esa persona con desprecio

-Que haces tú aquí…- respondió molesto tratando de reincorporarse a pesar del dolor en el brazo

-Venia a ver los logros de tu noviecita…- sonrió burlón

-Que tienes tu que ver en esto?-

-Nada…- dijo sarcástico –Pero que cosas se hacen por amor…- sonrió irónico, mientras se acercaba a la cama

-Cállate… si solo viniste a burlarte de mi… Largate…-

-Tranquilo quieres…? Se te va a subir la presión… jaja…- se acerco mas a Kai… -Pero no vine solo a esto… vine a darte un mensaje de Hikari…- Kai se quedo callado mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana –Dice que no quiere volver a verte nunca mas…- el bicolor cerro sus ojos mientras minutos después sentía como poco a poco se humedecían, pero no, un Hiwatari nunca lloraría y menos por una chica como ella… abrió sus ojos y como pudo se limpio una lagrima que logro escapar… sonrió altaneramente y dijo…

-Enserio? Vaya… así que ahora por fin me desharé de ella… era insoportable tener siquiera que verla, como si fuera muy bonita… además tengo mejores cosas que hacer… puedes decirle que por mi esta bien… ahora Largate!-

-Yo le daré tu mensaje…- sonrió y salio de la habitación mientras sacaba una pequeña grabadora de su bolsillo… -Lo sabia, lo que tiene de orgulloso lo tiene de idiota…- volvió a sonreír mientras salía de ahí.

* * *

Mientras bajo la lluvia, una chica sonreía jugando con sus pies, sinceramente no tenia nada que hacer… lloraba en silencio, mientras la gente la miraba al pasar con algo de lastima, pero a ella que le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, en ese momento no estaba en este mundo, se sentía muerta en vida… acaso el estaría bien? Ya lo abrían encontrado? O… seguía en la feria tirado desangrándose, tembló ante esa opción, aunque sintiera una rabia irrefutable hacia aquel individuo a la vez, no quería hacerle daño… quería cuidarlo y tenerlo a su lado por siempre… le dolía demasiado la cabeza… cada tanto se asomaba por la calle esperando a su amigo Anthony al cual, había enviado a investigar sobre el Hiwatari…

-Hikari…- ella no volteo… -Princess…- ella no lo pelo -Princesa…!!!- ella volteo algo asustada

-Oye!!! No te enseñaron a no hablarle a la gente por la espalda…-

-Tengo rato aquí, hablándote… en donde estas…?-

-Mi cuerpo aquí… mi mente la neta no se…-

-Pues te traigo un mensaje de tu intento de novio…- ella volteo rápidamente, se levanto sacudiendo sus ropas y viéndolo con ilusión –Que te dijo Kai?-

-Escúchalo tu misma…- le dio la pequeña grabadora y puso play.

_**Vaya… así que ahora por fin me desharé de ella… era insoportable tener siquiera que verla, como si fuera muy bonita… además tengo mejores cosas que hacer…**_se quedo callada mientras las lagrimas volvían a bajar de sus ojos…

-Princesa estas bien…?-

-Lo odio… lo odio mas que nunca!!!!!!!!! Y yo preocupándome por el!!!!!!!- golpeo la pared

-No se por que te preocupas MI _amor_ si tu le hiciste eso… tu querias verlo haci… pidiéndote por su vida…- ella desvio la mirada mientras esta se opacaba poco a poco –Tu querias derramar su sangre, por lo que te hicieron, todo fue por SU culpa… lo recuerdas?- ella solo asintio –Yo te voy a ayudar a vengarte mi amor…- se acerco y le dio un leve beso en los labios –Por que eres solo mia…-

* * *

siento no aber subido kap

tengo prisa

ii ando de vacazzzzz

jjeje

biie!


	8. Engaños

_**Después de todo**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: Engaños…**_

* * *

_**Estando inconsciente o no, nunca podría hacerte daño…**_

* * *

-No se por que te preocupas MI _amor_ si tu le hiciste eso… tu querias verlo haci… pidiéndote por su vida…- ella desvio la mirada mientras esta se opacaba poco a poco –Tu querias derramar su sangre, por lo que te hicieron, todo fue por SU culpa… lo recuerdas?- ella solo asintio –Yo te voy a ayudar a vengarte mi amor…- se acerco y le dio un leve beso en los labios –Por que eres solo mia…-

* * *

Mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus opacos ojos… apretó los puños… y susurro algo 

-Quiero verlo…- su voz también se oía diferente el sonrió ante esto

-Al parecer mañana lo dan de alta del hospital, no quieres visitarlo en su casa?-

-Por que no…- sonrio maquiavélicamente –No sabe lo que le espera...-

* * *

-Estupido...- mascullo mientras miraba por la ventana 

-Estas bien…?- pregunto por la puerta un chico rubio

-Aja…- respondió sin voltearlo a ver –Déjenme solo- el rubio asintió y se alejo de la puerta

-Como esta?- cuestiono la castaña

-Bien… igual de amargado que siempre…- resoplo sentándose

-Lo bueno es que mañana sale…- suspiro pesadamente el moreno

-Si… pero tiene que guardar mucho reposo…- intervino la enfermera

-Ja…! Kai, estar encerrado en su casa? Para nada… o tal vez si… pero no querrá que lo cuidemos…-

-Por favor Takao, si no te puedes cuidar tu solo menos a Kai- se burlo la castaña

-Cállate Hilary…- la miro con odio mientras ella le correspondía de igual manera.

* * *

El día pasó sin nada mas relevante, cuando la policía llego Kai, se negó a declarar solo aviso con la enfermera que avía sido un asalto y no quería dar cargos…. Al día siguiente por la tarde el bicolor salía del hospital hacia su casa… se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, pues no quería encontrarse con sus _compañeros…_ cuando llego a su casa, dio un fuerte suspiro y subió a su cuarto tendiéndose en la cama… cerro los ojos y espero poder dormirse, cuando alguien toco a su puerta. 

-Quien???- contesto de mala gana, sin muchas ganas de levantarse a abrir

-…- y volvieron a tocar

-Juliet???- pero al parecer no era su nueva sirvienta, no con muchas ganas se levanto y abrió la puerta, y se quedo en silencio observando la persona que estaba frente a el.

-Mmm, no me gusta Juliet…- comenzó sarcásticamente –Que te parece Hikari???- sonrió sentándose en la cama del bicolor quien todavía la miraba sin entender…

-Que haces aquí?- mustio molesto cerrando la puerta caminando hacia donde ella estaba

-Pues… quería ver como estabas Kai…-

-Querías ver como estaba? Estas loca? Tu me hiciste esto…- resoplo apuntando la herida que tenia vendada

-Digamos… que ahora estamos a mano…- contesto cínica… -Yo te empuñe un cuchillo y por tu culpa me violaron… mmm, no tiene mucho que ver… pero date como pagado…- sonrió burlona, acostándose…

-Pues ya te puedes ir…- contesto indiferente… mirándola con desprecio, de un momento a otro ella se levanto y lo abrazo por el cuello…

-Oh vamos… cual es la prisa por que me valla?- dijo muy sensualmente sobre el cuello de el…

-Que pretendes?...- mustio nervioso

-Nada…- contesto separándose de el –Tu me dijiste que me querías… es verdad?- comento mientras observaba todo lo del cuarto, el se quedo callado por unos momentos

-Por que la pregunta…- dijo incrédulo

-Responde… y ya…-

-No lo se…-

-Me quieres o no?- cuestiono molesta acercándose a el, quedando solo a unos centímetros de su cara

-Yo… Emh… Hmf…-

-Eso es un si para mi…- sonrió altanera y se abalanzo sobre el, besándolo apasionadamente, mientras el le correspondía de igual manera, ella sonrió sobre los labios de el… y saco algo de su bolsillo…

-Que diablos…- Kai se quedo callado mirándola con enojo, que estupido fue, ahora ella estaba sobre el sosteniéndole los brazos con las piernas y amenazándolo con su blade

-Enserio pensaste que vendría corriendo a tus brazos después de lo que dijiste de mi… eres un idiota Hiwatari…-

-Vaya… ahora te salio el complejo de prostituta o que? Pensabas seducirme y luego matarme? Estas segura que esa vez con Carlos no querías hace…- y de repente callo, ella le había propinado una fuerte bofetada y lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nunca cambiaras, verdad?- sonrió amargamente –Eres un idiota Kai…-

-Y tu no lo eres?- contesto retador… -Mírate… si de verdad tuvieras agallas ya hubieras lanzado tu blade…- ella no dijo nada, tenia razón, ella no tenia la capacidad de hacerle daño después de todo.

-Tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz…- contesto desviando la vista

-Entonces por que no me miras a los ojos!!! Sigues siendo la misma niña estupida que me encontré llorando…!!!-

-SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y me hicieras lo que me hicieras, pasara lo que pasara, nunca te deje de amar!!!!!!!!- de repente un sonido hueco se oyó… la pelirroja cayo de espaldas.

-Hikari…- el bicolor trato de alcanzarla pero ella callo al suelo

-Kai! Estas bien…???- sonrió un peli-azul desde la puerta

-Takao…- murmuro

-Ella te hizo esa herida, verdad?- mustio Rei observando a la chica que yacía tirada a su lado

-Si…………… pero que hacen aquí…?-

-Pues fuimos por ti al hospital, pero tu nunca esperas…- sonrio Hilary entrando a la habitación

-Vaya… quien diría que la bonita pelirroja estuviera loca…- murmuro el chico de gorra

-Takao!- reprimieron todos, menos un bicolor que observaba a la chica inconsciente en el piso. De repente esta se comenzó a mover… se sento en el piso… y se sobo la cabeza

-Auch….-

-Hikari… estas bien?- ella no dijo nada… solo lo miro, sonrió levanto su blade y se lo lanzo.

* * *

Espero lez guste 

Muxoz rewiez, grax!!!

Por ezo aktualize rapidito

Ja

saludoz


	9. Anthony y Carlos

_**Después de todo**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Anthony Y Carlos**_

* * *

_**Así te dejara de amar…**_

_**Así te dejara de soñar…**_

_**Asi te dejara de apreciar **_

_**Nunca te podría lastimar…**_

* * *

-Vaya… quien diría que la bonita pelirroja estuviera loca…- murmuro el chico de gorra

-Takao!- reprimieron todos, menos un bicolor que observaba a la chica inconsciente en el piso. De repente esta se comenzó a mover… se sentó en el piso… y se sobo la cabeza

-Auch….-

-Hikari… estas bien?- ella no dijo nada… solo lo miro, sonrió levanto su blade y se lo lanzo.

* * *

-Dragoon……….- y blade salio rápidamente para chocar bruscamente contra el de la pelirroja…

-Malditos entrometidos…- dijo entre dientes, y con un movimiento rápido tomo su blade lista para lanzarlo de nuevo contra el bicolor

-Yo que tu no haría eso…- sonrió altanera Hilary desde la puerta mirando como Rei, Max y Tyson la amenazaban con sus blades.

-Inténtenlo…- contesto retadora, mientras lanzaba su blade contra la pared, rebotado y dándole de un solo golpe a los lanzadores de los bladebreakers, cosa que les cayo de sorpresa, su blade oscuro regreso a su mano. Los chicos la miraron con odio mientras estas seguía sonriendo altanera… camino un poco y tomo del bolsillo del bicolor su Dranzer sin dejar de apuntar… -Juguemos un poco…- le hizo señal para que el se levantara.

-No entiendo por que haces esto pero si para que te calmes te tengo que vencer… lo haré…- dijo de igual modo altanero que ella, esta alzo una ceja…

**­-3…2…1… Let it rip!- **ambos blades chocaron el uno contra el otro lanzando leves chispas… _Solo eres alguien secundario a la sombra de otros… _ esas malditas palabras no salían de su mente… Anthony había sido muy duro al hablar con ella, pero al final tenia razón, eso era ella… una sombra… pero todo cambiaria muy pronto, pero primero tenia que vencer a su pasado… a lo que la dejo marcada en el pasado…

**-**Mitsuko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lluvia de sangre…- cerro los ojos, en su cabeza se empezaron a sentir fuertes punzadas mientras apretaba los puños su blade aceleraba cada vez mas…. Hasta que desapareció

**-**Arriba!- grito Takao aunque ya era tarde, el blade negro cayo en picada sobre Dranzer… pero Kai logro evadirlo un poco para no perder…

**-**Dranzer… efecto volcano!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- una gran onda de calor se vio en el cuarto mientras el fénix hacia su majestuosa aparición, mientras la pelirroja se dejaba a caer de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza

**-**Mitsuko…- la chica de cabellos plateados hizo su aparición solo que sus ojos dorados ahora eran negros, y vestía con su vieja argolla de plata y ropas oscuras –Flecha oscura…- la chica saco un arco y tomo una flecha con llamas de color morada, Hikari seguía sus mismos movimientos, Mitsuko apuntando a Dranzer y la pelirroja a Kai… de un momento a otro ambas lanzaron la flecha contra el adversario, una atravesando a Dranzer y la otra dándole de lleno al bicolor.

**-**Kai!!!!!!!!- grito Hilary asustada mientras veía caer al Hiwatari…

**-**Quiero que te arrastres…- comenzó la oji-verde –Quiero que me pidas perdón… QUE ME DIGAS QUE ME QUIERES! …. Que lloraste mas de lo que yo llore por ti!!!!!!!! Que me deseas como a nadie lo harás!! QUE ESTES CONMIGO!!!!!!!!!!...- grito de nuevo… mientras su propio blade se rompía y se caía en pedazos

- Lo intente todo para no abandonarte, Acaso no me puse en pie y seguí tantas veces? Lo hice por que realmente deseaba volver a encontrarte… solo que nunca me diste la oportunidad de decirte esto…- murmuro el oji-rubí mientras sonreía amargamente y los ojos de Hikari se llenaban de lágrimas… Los bladebreakers se acercaron al bicolor para ayudarlo mientras la pelirroja los observaba… se sentía realmente frustrada se había dejado llevar por su rabia… y todo le había salido mal…

_-Anthony… El había tenido la culpa de todo…-_se levanto… y salio de allí… tenia que hablar con cierto castaño.

-Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital…- comento preocupada la castaña

-No tengo nada… Hikari? Donde esta?...- murmuro el bicolor, todos voltearon y no la encontraron

-A donde se fue…- mustio Max

-Siempre que hace algo malo desaparece… niña tonta…- reprocho Hilary

-Quieres callarte?- regaño Takao… -Tenemos que encontrarla y a ti… - dijo mientras levantaba a Kai –Llevarte al hospital…-

* * *

-Lo mataste?- sonrió burlón mirando las ropas sucias de la otra

-Claro……… que no….- sonrió altanera mirando al castaño que estaba frente a ella

-Por que no?- dijo enojado mientras se acercaba a ella

-Por que lo amo demasiado como para hacer eso…- el la sujeto del cuello

-De que estas hablando!!!- grito mientras la lanzaba contra la pared –Mitsuko… donde esta tu blade???!!!!!- ella sonrió de nuevo amargamente mientras de su bolsillo sacaba los restos del blade…

-Aquí esta…- se burlo lanzándole los pedazos a la cara… -Te lo regalo…-

-Te estas burlando de mi…- la levanto de nuevo mientras le apretaba el cuello-debí matarte a ti cuando te conocí… te debí robar el poder que posees… no se como llegue a pensar que podrías hacer algo tan fácil como matarlo… no debí dejar que te enamoraras de el…-

-A que……. A que te refieres…- murmuro entre cortado mientras trataba de quitarse la mano del castaño de su cuello

-Adivina quien es el tal Carlos…- sonrió mientras su cabello se volvía negro sus rasgos cambiaban un poco… ella lo miro horrorizada mientras comenzaba a temblar y dejaba de hacer resistencia

-Tu……….- murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada y dejaba caer las lagrimas

-Sabes te vez hermosa desnuda… un gusto… que el estupido de Kai nunca tendrá…- dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello y sentía que ella no reaccionaba, temblaba cada vez mas… la dejo caer al suelo… se agacho hacia ella y le levanto el cabello que tapaba sus ojos –Eres solo mía…- sonrió…

* * *

-Mmm… nunca la vamos a encontrar…- murmuro Takao dando un largo suspiro mientras seguían caminando por las calles

-Le prometimos a Kai que la encontraríamos…- recordó el pelinegro

-Si… solo por eso acepto quedarse en el hospital… siseo Max con las manos en los bolsillos

-Que vamos a hacer…- resoplo la castaña que caminaba junto a ellos –No tenemos la menor idea de donde pueda estar esa psicópata…- todos miraron reprobatoriamente a Hilary ¬¬… y esta desvió la mirada

-Anthony…- dijo levemente Takao –Y si fue con su amigo Anthony…-

-Puede ser…- murmuro el neko –Pero donde podemos encontrarlo a el…-

-No tiene casa?- cuestiono la castaña

-Pues quien sabe… y si la tiene… no sabemos su dirección…-

* * *

Ella estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente… semidesnuda… con algunos raspones y golpes por todo el cuerpo… el castaño observaba molesto los restos de aquel blade.

-Tiene arreglo… la bestia bit sigue intacta… de hecho se ve mas poderosa... si ella no lo logro… yo mismo lo haré… yo mismo matare a Hiwatari…- sonrió maliciosamente.

_-__Que hacer… ya nada… el debe pensar que estoy inconsciente… pero lo escucho muy atenta… nunca dejare que toque a mi Kai, tengo que pensar algo rápido…-_le dolía todo el cuerpo el había abusado de ella… **de nuevo**… se sentía de lo mas usada, se mordió el labio inferior… y lanzo un suspiro casi imperceptible, tenia algo de frió, solo estaba tapada un poco de la cintura para abajo y uno de sus senos estaba al descubierto… Donde estaría su bicolor… rezaba esperando que estuviera bien, y en camino para salvarla, pero era obvio… que eso no pasaría, pensando tantas cosas… se quedo dormida..

* * *

-No la vamos a encontrar… nisiquiera sabemos donde pueda estar… y si le paso algo? No es que me importe pero… digo es la novia de Kai… no?...-

-Takao te quieres callar de una vez!!!! Nos estas poniendo nerviosos!!!- grito el rubio mientras los demás lo veían con una gotita en la cabeza –Todos estamos preocupados…!!!- tomo a Takao de los hombros y lo movía violentamente –Pero ya Calmate!!!-

- ¬¬u…. mira quien lo dice… bueno… alguien tiene una idea???- todos negaron… -Entonces… creo que deberíamos volver al hospital… tal vez Kai sepa donde vive el tal Anthony…-

-Tienes razón…- contesto el neko mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso al hospital –Solo espero que el siga ahí…- suspiro

-Eh… niña…- la pateo levemente para voltearla, pues estaba de lado… -Estas despierta…- la pelirroja abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con el…

-Que quieres…- contesto de mala gana… sentándose en el frió suelo donde se había dormido

-Vaya… ya te volvió tu humorcito…- ella desvió la vista… -Quiero que me lleves a donde esta tu dizque novio…-

-Jaja… enserio crees que te llevare con el?- mustio altanera mientras jalaba sus ropas que estaban dispersas por el suelo

-No te lo estoy preguntando… y si no me llevas… te matare… y a el, tarde o temprano lo encontrare… recuerda que no estas en situación de discutir…- ella se empezó a poner su ropa, aunque de todos modos su cuerpo seguía al descubierto su blusa estaba totalmente rasgada y de decir de la falda…

-Matame… encuéntralo… y haz lo que quieras… me da igual… pero por ahora… no te llevare con el…- siseo levantándose y caminando a la puerta pero el la jalo del brazo

-Y a donde crees que vas… todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero que hagas conmigo…- dijo seductoramente (según el) mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la sentaba en sus piernas acariciándola, ella forcejeo un poco… pero al final se rindió… el siempre ganaba.

* * *

-La encontraron????- pregunto el bicolor volteando a la puerta de su habitación que recién se abría

-No…- susurro el neko mientras entraba seguido por Max, Takao y Hilary…

-…- el oji-rubí se quedo callado… maldita sea esa niña como se escabullía

* * *

ziiento muxo no haber dejado kap…

estoii castigada…

ii toi en el cyber ke ta afuera de mi seku

de hecho

mi mama no debe saber ke toii aki

juu

bueno espero les guste

esta algo largo según io

beshitoz biie espero

les guzte

Reviews!!! plizz


	10. Reencuentro

_**Después de todo**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 10: Reencuentro**_

* * *

"_**Que el verte otra vez, abra las puertas de nuestro universo"**_

* * *

-La encontraron????- pregunto el bicolor volteando a la puerta de su habitación que recién se abría 

-No…- susurro el neko mientras entraba seguido por Max, Takao y Hilary…

-…- el oji-rubí se quedo callado… maldita sea esa niña como se escabullía

* * *

Había pasado un poco más de una semana, para ella ya era indiferente el hecho de despertar desnuda en sus asquerosos brazos, de soportar sus labios pasando por su cuerpo, el hecho de que ese estupido le susurrara te amos falsos… era algo ya mas que normal en su vida… Kai nunca la busco, de hecho, no esperaba que lo hiciera, después de todo se lo había ganado, su estupida venganza le había hecho mas daño a ella que a el…

-Estas despierta…?- murmuro el mientras la acariciaba, había terminada otra de sus "extenuantes" sesiones, ella no hacia nada, siquiera se movía, guardaba silencio esperando que todo terminara… el lo hacia todo, cosa que a veces lo molestaba, pero eso era mas que obvio ella nunca lo haría por voluntad propia, solo que comenzaba a hacerlo como si fuera una rutina de todos los días, se paraba frente a el, se quitaba la ropa y se tiraba a la cama, era lo que debía a hacer para evitar los golpes… a si que ahora había dejado de negarse simplemente lo aceptaba, era algo, que no podría dejar de pasar, pero algún día escaparía de eso, estaba segura…

* * *

Exactamente una semana con tres días, siete horas, treinta y nueve minutos… los segundos, no los contó, no debían ser muchos o realmente si… estaba tirado en la cama de su gran mansión mientras sus amigos lo rodeaban lanzando leves suspiros o comentando cosas, que para el, en ese momento, no tenían sentido alguno, lo único que quería era saber de ella, tenerla de nuevo junto a el, sentirla, decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

-Eh… Kai… me estas escuchando??- la molesta voz de Takao lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Hmf… no se de que estén hablando, y sinceramente no me importa…- mustio mientras salía de la habitación

-Tenemos que encontrarla… miren como esta…- murmuro el neko con melancolía

-Si… pero ya la hemos buscado por todos lados y no la encontramos…-

-Pues algo tendremos que hacer, vamos a bajo con Kai

Cuando bajaron, el ya no estaba… había una nota en la mesa

_**Necesito algo de aire… regreso pronto**_

_**Kai**_

Los bladebreakers suspiraron y subieron a la habitación tirandose de nuevo en la cama, cuando Kai escribía en sus notas_, regreso pronto,_ significaba que tardaría por lo menos unas tres, cuatro horas.

* * *

El caminar junto a el, mientras este la sujetaba por la cintura era un martirio, toda la gente los observaba sonrientes murmurando tonterías como _que bonita pareja, deben estar muy enamorados, _entre otras cosas… lanzo un suspiro mientras el se separaba de ella

-Esperame aquí… necesito entrar…- el entro a una tienda algo extraña, pero ella no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr, a correr como nunca lo había hecho mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas… Carlos salio rápidamente de la tienda al percatarse que Hikari no estaba esperándolo como lo indico… cuando la atrapara recibiría un gran castigo… la pelirroja seguía corriendo entre la gente intentando escapar… a donde? quien sabe… pero necesitaba estar lo suficientemente lejos, para que al menos… tardara en encontrarla……… por cosas irónicas y estupideces del destino choco con un bicolor distraído, entonces ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento- murmuro mientras se levantaba rápidamente, entonces lo vio –Kai…- sonrio amargamente, entonces el la miro… y en su rostro se formo una linda sonrisa.

-Hikari…- en ese momento se poso frente a ella mirándola con ternura… mientras la sujetaba de una mano

-Hikari!!!!- se escucho a lo lejos, eso la saco de su trance, se soltó del agarre del oji-rubí y siguió corriendo, solo que esta vez, estaba siendo acompañada

-Que pasa?- dijo preocupado mientras corría al lado de la oji-verde

-Carlos…- murmuro ella, sin dejar de correr, pero el se detuvo –Que haces??- dijo enojada observando su semblante serio

-No voy a huir de ese idiota… de una vez por todas lo enfrentare…-

-Como???!!!- grito al borde de la histeria –Con el beyblade?? Con eso no lograras nada… seguirá tras de mi… y de ti también… por el hecho de haberte ido… de haber regresado solo a derrocarlo… por todo…- vocifero mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, el la abrazo con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente… le dio su celular y le sonrio

-Llama a Takao, dile que traiga a los demás, y a la policía…- entonces Carlos se acercaba a gran velocidad, al ver al oji-rubí, sonrio burlón y camino hasta el con altanería…

-Vaya, vaya… nos volvemos a encontrar…- sonrio, mientras intentaba pasar por Kai para llegar a Hikari, pero el bicolor lo retuvo

-Y creeme que no es un gusto verte…- siseo mientras lo empujaba..

-Eh… tranquilo Hiwatari, no quiero problemas… solo vengo por ella…- murmuro mientras apuntaba a la pelirroja que le miraba con pánico abrazándose a si misma, rogando por que los chicos llegaran pronto… pero entonces varios chicos llegaron tras Carlos…

-Jefe, tiene problemas???- eran los chicos de la extraña tienda… quienes miraba a Kai con odio…

-No… yo puedo solo con este tipo…- pero los demás no se fueron, por el contrario rodearon a Kai y uno sujeto con fuerza a Hikari…

-Suéltame!!!... – comenzó a forcejear, pero el chico saco una navaja y la puso en su cuello

-Deja de moverte, quieres?, si no, me veré en la penosa necesidad de ver que tan gruesa es tu linda piel….- sonrio acercando cada vez mas la navaja hasta tocar su cuello, Carlos aprovecho y le dio un fuerte golpe a Kai quien estaba mirando como sujetaban a Hikari… y lo dejo sin aire, el bicolor cayo de rodillas al suelo…

-Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!- grito histérica mientras con un movimiento pateo al que la sujetaba y de momento la soltó, entonces ella corrió rápidamente hacia su bicolor –Kai… Kai… por favor… estas bien?- entonces Carlos la sujeto con fuerza pro la cintura –Suéltame maldito!!!- grito, mientras le daba un fuerte codazo a Carlos en la cara, por reacción el la tiro al suelo, y ella se acerco a Kai

-Hikari… estas bien?- le pregunto mientras se reincorporaba

-Si… y tu?-

-También…- sonrio mientras la abrazaba… entonces se comenzaron a escuchar unas sirenas…

-Eh! Vamonos…- gritaron los chicos dejando a Carlos solo… Kai sonrio satisfecho al ver la cara de preocupación del chico.

* * *

_**Siento la tardanza… pero ahí kedo mi inspiración…**_

_**Grax por los reviews**_

_**saludoz**_


	11. Vomito y Mareo

_**Después de todo**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 11: Vomito y mareo ¿?**_

* * *

"_**Lo único que te pido es… deja que te ame…"**_

* * *

Después de una pesada noche… se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo al baño, por una extraña razón estaba pálida y tenia mucho asco, no le tomo importancia, se lavo la cara y dio un suspiro, gracias a dios ya no volvería a ver a ese idiota… pero… esperen un segundo… en donde diablos estaba??? Salio del sanitario y observo con una sonrisa la habitación, era la habitación de Kai… 

_**Flash Back**_

_**Las sirenas se acercaban cada vez más… Carlos se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían, pero al menos unas quince patrullas rodearon la zona… **_

_**-Eh!!! Kai, Hikari!!! Están bien???- grito Takao saliendo de una, muchos oficiales rodearon a Carlos con diferentes armas, mientras que el castaño levantaba las manos… los policías lo esposaron y se lo llevaron, los cargos? Secuestro, abuso sexual, agresión psicológica, física, robo, etc. **_

_**Hikari miraba la escena atónita, mientras por dentro se sentia de lo mas feliz y de lo mas tranquila… dio un suspiro mientras se tiraba al piso después… ya no supo de ella…**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

A paso lento salio del cuarto y bajo por las escaleras, sonrio al ver a sus _amigos_ desayunando en el comedor mientras hacían comentarios tontos y todos reían, si, incluso el se burlaba de los estupidos comentarios de Takao… cuando llego abajo los chicos voltearon a verla y guardaron silencio, ella traía una bata, se sonrojo al imaginarse quien se la puso

-Buenos días…- sonrio el rubio mientras con una servilleta se cubría del misil de comida lanzado por Takao

-Quieres desayunar?- dijo el neko mirándola de pies a cabeza, estaba algo pálida –Te sientes bien?-

-Emh… si… estoy bien… pero no gracias… no tengo hambre…- murmuro dándose vuelta para volver a subir

-Seguro no has comido bien en días… Hmf… siéntate…- mustio el bicolor mientras continuaba con su desayuno, la pelirroja sonrio y camino hasta el comedor para sentarse a su lado… tomo un plato… y observo la comida… huevos fritos, tocino, fruta, jugo, leche, café, demasiada comida… de repente, las nauseas volvieron y como pudo salio corriendo al baño, para sorpresa de todos a vomitar…

-Hikari…- toco la puerta… -Eh Hikari, estas bien?- pregunto mientras escuchaba raros ruidos tras la puerta… entonces ella abrió

-Si… solo estoy… algo… mareada…- contesto mientras a paso lento salía de ahí, pero el la detuvo

-Vete a dormir otro rato…-

-No tengo sueño Kai, enserio estoy bien… debieron ser tantas emociones de ayer…- sonrio, entonces el la volvió a jalar, la junto a su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-Lo siento…- mustio el bicolor desviando la vista, la oji-verde le miro extrañada y por razones que en ese momento no entendía lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar como hacia tiempo no lo hacia…

-Perdóname… enserio………… por intentar hacerte daño… cuando moría por tenerte a mi lado…- contesto la pelirroja abrazándose mas a el, Kai le sonrio tiernamente y unió sus labios en un corto beso en el que demostró todo el amor que reprimió por años. Se separaron lentamente, mientras Hikari le sonreía y el respondía de la misma manera, la abrazo, le susurro en el oído –Quisieras ser mi novia…- ella sonrio mientras asentía y se abalanzaba sobre el… después de estar así unos minutos, la acompaño de nuevo a la habitación, debía descansar… la recostó con delicadeza sobre la cama, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le susurro –Duerme amor…- le sonrio y salio de la habitación, la pelirroja cerro los ojos, pero no logro quedarse dormida, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para dormir, se sentó y escucho un extraño ruido, al parecer, tenia hambre… pero como podía tener hambre cuando todo lo daba asco?! Dio un suspiro y se acostó de nuevo, cuando por otro ruido proveniente de su estomago decidió levantarse, bajo las escaleras, no vio a nadie, se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador…

_-Mmm… todo se ve muy bien…-_ pensó sonriente

-Señorita se le ofrece algo…- la oji-verde se sobresalto, y volteo a mirar a la mucama sonrojada

-Es que… yo… amh… tengo… algo de…- y fue interrumpida por esos ruidillos haciendo que se pusiera aun mas colorada…

-Enseguida le preparo algo…- le sonrio, Hikari asintió y salio de la cocina, camino a la estancia y se sentó en el gran sillón del centro, a Kai le gustaba sentarse ahí… por cierto donde estaban todos?... se levanto y miro por la ventana, sonrio tiernamente…

-Vamos Dragoon!!!- gritaba el peliazul mientras su blade aceleraba

-Dranzer…- sonrio el bicolor para mostrar a su hermoso fénix en acción…

-_Se ve feliz…-_ suspiro dándose vuelta, para mirar a la mucama quien venia con un plato de fruta

-Espero esto le guste, no le pregunte que prefería… lo siento…- dijo mientras bajaba un poco la mirada…

-Esto esta muy bien…- sonrio mientras miraba el plato con fruta de todo tipo…-Pero, no tienen chocolate? Es que… creo que esto sabría bien con algo de chocolate…- murmuro sonrojándose, de hecho, le parecía asqueroso, pero cuando algo se antoja… se antoja… la mucama asintió y se dio vuelta para ir por el chocolate…

-Emh… también un poco de mermelada…- le grito la pelirroja desde el comedor –Y una malteada de cerezas…!-

* * *

-Buena beybatalla Takao…- 

-Igual Kai… que les parece si comemos algo?-

-Tu solo piensas en comer…- se burlo el neko mientras entraban al comedor

-Pues al parecer no era el único…- sonrio el rubio mientras todos observaban con una sonrisa burlona a la chica quien tenía un festín llenando el comedor…

-Quien viene a comer?- pregunto burlon el chico de gorra mirando a la pelirroja comer

-Emgg… no molestes…- contesto molesta sin dejar de comer –Yo no desayune y tengo hambre… eh…-

-En la mañana no vomitaste unas cinco veces…- bromeo Max

-Hmf…- la chica se puso verde recordando eso, y salio corriendo de nuevo al baño

-Ves lo que provocas?- pregunto mientras reprimía una carcajada el neko

-Eh…yo opino que esta enferma…- mustio Takao mientras se comía un trozo de carne que estaba en el plato de la pelirroja

-Deberíamos llevarla al hospital… a que la chequen…- aconsejo el rubio…

-Esta bien…voy por ella, preparen el auto…- suspiro Kai mientras salía por donde la chica –Hikari…- toco la puerta del sanitario –oye vamos al doctor…- ella abrió la puerta

-A que?- contesto mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello

-A que te chequen, te la has pasado vomitando todo el día…-

-Mmm… no puedo decir que no… cierto?- contesto dando un suspiro –Voy a cambiarme…- todavía traía la bata de la mañana… el bicolor asintió

-Te espero abajo…- la pelirroja camino al cuarto, mientras daba un bostezo estaba cansada… que día era? Solo esperaba que esos mareos constantes y sus ascos no tuvieran nada que ver con su retraso… bajo con una blusa de manga larga roja y una falda de mezclilla, es todo lo que había encontrado la mucama en su armario para prestarle, traía sus botas y el cabello suelto

-Nos vamos?- sonrio mientras llegaba al lado de su bicolor, el asintió y la tomo de la mano para llevarla fuera, subieron al auto donde los chicos se encontraban discutiendo sobre que hospital llevarla; Takao optaba por el publico, ahi siempre lo llevaban a el... aunque el resultado no era siempre muy bueno, se tenia que esperar un largo tiempo en filas y todo para que el doctor siempre dijera que no tenia nada, Rei voto por uno naturista, si, según el ese era el mas saludable, pero la pelirroja se puso verde al oír la opción de tener que tomar diferentes menjurjes, Max negó con la cabeza y dijo que los doctores no servían para nada, después de todo su madre era una gran científica y siempre encontraba un buen remedio para su niño, Kai los ignoro y le indico a Takao la dirección de su medico de cabecera.

-Joven Hiwatari… que lo trae por aquí…- saludo el medico que se veía algo joven observando al chico y sus acompañantes.

-Hola Daniel… necesito que por favor le hagas unos exámenes a ella…- murmuro mientras jalaba a la pelirroja hacia el frente

-Linda chica- sonrio haciendo que esta se sonrojara –Ven…- le indico que la siguiera, pero la chica no se soltó del bicolor

-Ve…- sonrio este –No come, lo conozco, no tengas miedo…- pero la oji-verde no contesto solo le apretó la mano y con la mirada le rogó que la acompañara, Kai asintió y entraron al consultorio.

-Que es lo que tiene…?- pregunto para sentarse en su escritorio, el oji-rubí la miro haciéndole un gesto, para que ella contestara

-Eh… yo… pues… tengo, algunos mareos, y tengo asco de todo…- contesto desviando la vista

-Kai… quieres que le haga un examen de sangre?- el asintió –Para hoy?- volvió a asentir –Pues, comencemos- se acerco a la pelirroja quien le miraba con miedo nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, Daniel le puso una liga en el brazo para hacer presión y con un delicado gesto introdujo la aguja mientras ella hacia una ligera mueca de dolor… saco la aguja con cuidado y fue a guardar la muestra… -En menos de dos horas te llamo para los resultados… por lo que me dijieron has vomitado toda la mañana… cierto?- ella asintió –Pues come algo ligero, pronto sabremos el por que…- Kai se levanto y Hikari le siguió –Nos vemos Kai…-

-Arigatou…- murmuro antes de salir de ahí, miro a la pelirroja quien estaba cabizbaja –No te preocupes, no debe ser grave… el es bueno, tiene su propio laboratorio, trabajo con mama…- murmuro con una sonrisa… -Era doctora…- la miro de nuevo pero ella seguía igual –Hikari… estas bien?...-

_-Y si… yo… no… no puede ser…- _se mordió el labio inferior dando un resoplido

_-_Hikari…!-

_-_Mande…- volteo a mirarlo con una falsa sonrisa

_-_Estas bien…-

_-_Si… solo me siento un poco mal…- mustio

_-_Bueno, si quieres vamos a comer algo y regresamos, para los resultados, por aquí cerca ahí una cafetería…- ella asintió

-Eh chicos, que les parece ir a comer…- sonrio Hikari cuando estaban con ellos

-Siiiiii…- sonrio Takao, y así salieron rápidamente a comer, todo fue un desastre Takao pidió un montón de comida, lo que provoco que Hikari saliera corriendo al baño, aunque lo que ella escogió no fue algo ligero, pidió un filete de res con mermelada de fresa y una malteada de mango… todos en el lugar la observaban con cara de guacala, incluyendo el bicolor.

* * *

Dos horas después… 

Estaban de regreso en el consultorio… que no parecía eso, era un edificio de más o menos cinco pisos, donde estaba el consultorio, un quirófano, el laboratorio, entre otras cosas…

-Vaya, estaba a punto de llamarte, acabo de sacar los resultados… vengan- sonrio, el bicolor y la pelirroja lo siguieron, ella estaba mas nerviosa que nunca, temblaba levemente y apretaba de repente la mano de Kai –Siéntense…-

-Que es lo que tiene…- cuestiono el oji-rubí después de sentarse

-Puedo preguntar si… ustedes… eh… son novios?-

-Que tiene que ver eso…- murmuro la chica mirándole…

-Solo quería saberlo…- contesto levantándose…

-Si, ella es mi novia…-

-Pues felicidades… estas embarazada…-

* * *

_**Sinceramente no encuentro con que diculparme por mi tardanza, he tenido muchos problemas en la escuela... y ademas me quitaron el internet por no pagarlo xD... pero de todos modos les agradesco su paciencia y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME**_


	12. Embarazada?

_**Después de todo

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 12: Embarazada?

* * *

**_

_**Cataclismo de emociones en el pecho..

* * *

**_

Se puso pálida de golpe, pudo sentir como toda su sangre bajo hasta sus pies y volvió a subir, sintió como el mundo se paralizaba a su alrededor **embarazada? **Tenia que ser una broma y una muy mala… no supo en que momento ya no pudo consigo y se desplomo…

Kai la alcanzo a sujetar antes de que cayera de golpe al piso, Daniel se levanto rápidamente para ayudar al bicolor y acostarla en la camilla

-Que pasa?- cuestiono desconcertado

-El bebe no es mio…- siseo el bicolor mientras observaba a la pelirroja inconsciente

-De quien es…?-

-De un maldito bastardo…- mustio mientras salía de la habitación, en ese momento no sabia que hacer, la rabia lo carcomía por dentro **SU** Hikari esperaba un **hijo** de ese maldito…

-Maldito Carlos…- le dio un puñetazo a la pared mientras su furia aumentaba, estaba de lo más frustrado.

Mientras en la habitación la chica abría los ojos lentamente mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a bajar… un hijo? De Carlos?... se mordió el labio inferior mientras se levantaba de la camilla y sin decir nada salio del consultorio, Daniel no le dijo nada, era mejor quedarse callado… la chica caminaba cabizbaja hasta que llego con sus amigos quienes miraban con extrañeza Kai quien estaba sentado mirando al suelo… paso de largo y los chicos la siguieron sin decir nada, el bicolor iba hasta atrás, Hikari, llevaba las manos en lo bolsillos… Kai estaba enojada con ella? Pero, por que? ella no hacia tenido la culpa de nada… Llegaron al auto y se subieron nadie seguía sin decir algo… así que la pelirroja se puso su I-pod y se desconecto del mundo… cerro los ojos mientras pensaba que iba a hacer… quería tenerlo, después de todo era su hijo… pero, estaba sola, no sabia si Kai la apoyaría…. No podía obligarlo a hacerse cargo de un niño que nisiquiera era de el… de hecho el nunca la había tocado… todo en su cabeza seguía dando vueltas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba callado, no sabia que hacer o decirle, estaba esperando un bebe… Demonios que podría hacer… algo estaba claro, la apoyaría, no importaba que el pequeño no fuera de el, lo trataría como a su hijo, si es que ella quisiera tenerlo, aunque no dejaría que ella lo sacrificara, era un ser humano después de todo, el, no tenia la culpa de las tonterías de su padre. Desvió la vista, y la miro por el retrovisor, dio un suspiro. Llegaron a la mansión y los chicos bajaron del auto dejando solos a la pelirroja y al bicolor.

-Hikari…- le susurro quitándole un audífono –Ya llegamos…- la chica le miro mientras se quitaba ambos audífonos, y se abrazo a el con fuerza, el le correspondió el abrazo, entonces la pelirroja comenzó a llorar, no tenia otra cosa con que desahogarse…

-Kai…- murmuro… este la miro –Yo no quiero ser mama…- termino por decir mientras se pegar mas a su pecho, el oji-rubi la separo un poco para poder verla a los ojos

-No quieres al bebe…?- mustio con cierto desdén

-Es…que… yo, no me siento preparada… me conoces… - contesto en sollozos –Como diablos voy a criar a un niño?!! Si nisiquiera me puedo cuidar a mi misma!!!- recrimino abrazándolo mas fuerte

-Yo te ayudare…- contesto con simpleza, ella le miro

-No tienes que hacerte cargo de algo que no es tu responsabilidad…-

-Pero, quiero hacerlo…- suspiro –Tu también lo sabes, yo no soy… así… pero no te voy a dejar sola, y menos con esto…-

Ella se levanto del asiento y sin mirar al bicolor camino hasta entrar a la casa, le dolia la cabeza y para variar tenia hambre… lanzo un suspiro tratando de pensar en otra cosa… ahora que haria?... algo tenia seguro… iba a ir a agradecerle a Carlos por el recuerdito, el idiota acababa de arruinar por completo su existencia… al menos asi lo veía ella; el bicolor que seguia en el auto sonreia por dentro, un bebe, un niño que el y Hikari cuidarian y querrían como a un hijo de los dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

-Que vamos a hacer?- dijo el chico de gorra mientras comia uno de los chocolates que le habían comprado a la pelirroja

-Supongo que apoyar a Hikari… eso seria lo mejor…- murmuro el neko

-Tambien a Kai… por que el la va a cuidar a ella… no?- contesto el rubio sacando un chocolate

-Eso… no era para mi?...- mustio oji-verde mirando con cierta chipa de odio a los chicos que se comian sus chocolates…

-Eh…- Takao la miro con miedo, de verdad que se veia muy tenebrosa, con sumo cuidado al igual que Max dejo el chocolate en la mesa, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí, cuando la voz de la pelirroja lo hizo pararse en seco

-Los que tienes en los bolsillos tambien…- recrimino acercándose a tomar un chocolate

-Algún día te arrepentirás de estar gorda y con un niño…- murmuro Takao casi inaudible, pero Hikari lo alcanzo a oir…

-Que dijiste idiota?...- dijo muy enfadada… -A quien diablos le dices gorda…!- le grito lanzándole la caja de chocolates pero el chico logro atraparla para que no se dañaran… pero ella no paro ahí… tomo un florero y se lo lanzo, el chico de gorra no lo alcanzo así que se estrello contra la pared… y mientras seguía arrojándole lo que se atravesaba el bicolor entraba a la casa mirando la escena sorprendido… Takao contra la pared mientras que su adorada pelirroja lo amenazaba con un cuchillo de cocina…

-Dime… tonto… no te has visto en un espejo? El único gordo aquí eres tu!...- le grito antes de encajar el cuchillo contra la pared cortando un mechón de cabello del peliazul, le quito la caja de chocolates y se volteo hacia Kai como si nada hubiera pasado lo tomo de la mano y subió por las escaleras

-E..e…es.. bi..bi..po..lar…- tartamudeaba Takao para después dejarse caer al suelo

-Eso es para ke no te comas las cosas de los demas…- sonrio Max sentado en la barra

-Tu también comiste…! Por que a ti no te hizo nada!...-

-Al parecer…Tu no le agradas… - murmuro Rei dándose vuelta para ir a donde la pelirroja y el bicolor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No le hagas caso a Takao, ya sabes como es…- murmuro Kai mientras la chica lanzaba la caja de chocolates a la pared.

-Ya no los quiero…- mustio de manera melancólica, para despues susurrar –Kai… emh… de verdad estoy gorda?...- murmuro casi inaudible mientras bajaba la mirada

-…- el oji-rubi se quedo callado para después mirarle con una tierna sonrisa

-Por que no contestas?- pregunto mientras descubría su mirada cristalina –Eso significa que si estoy gorda?- pregunto con un deje triste y a la vez molesto

-No… - contesto el de manera algo fria, lo que extraño a la pelirroja –Hikari…-

-Emh… que pasa?-

-Pienso que el estupido de Carlos debe saber que espera un hijo…-

-Pues yo no pienso lo mismo…- le dijo de manera cortante, despues de levanto y se dirigio a la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero lo dicho por el bicolor la hizo pararse en seco

-Despues de todo… es su hijo, tiene que saberlo…-

-Si quieres que lo sepa…- abrio la puerta –Díselo tu…- y salio

------------------

No es que le molestara, pero de verdad, no queria que Carlos lo supiera, aparte que derecho tendria el como padre, el solo fue y abuso de ella, que derecho tenia???!!! Y aunque realmente en esos momentos no quisiera al niño, lo cuidaria con toda su alma, asi le costara la vida… jamás permitiría que se convirtiera en alguien como su padre… Y de ahora en adelante ese niño seria unicamente de Kai…

* * *

Ziento la tardanza 

Ahora no tengo

Excusa … solo falta de tiempo

E inspiración

:P feliz navidad ii prospero

año nuevo

cuidenze ii mil grax por los reviews


	13. Mi secreto

_**Después de todo**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 13: Mi secreto**_

* * *

**  
"**_**Y cada vez que trato de volar, me caigo sin mis alas, me siento tan pequeña por que supongo que te necesito amor…"**_

* * *

__

_Takao's POV_

_No se si es por el embarazo pero Hikari esta muy cambiada… a veces esta muy amargada y otras demasiado sensible… ya no sabemos que hacer con ella…_

_Kai esta desesperado… a decisión de todos, le prohibimos a Kai que le avisara a Carlos que Hikari estaba embarazada… además el no tenia como enterarse… se ve muy linda con su pancita, aunque siempre nos pregunta que si no esta muy gorda… ya saben… se trauma_

_Fin Takao's POV_

_Max's POV_

_Hikari es una gran chica, y una gran amiga… se ve muy linda y tierna con su pancita, comprando cosas para bebes… de verdad que son mas caras que las de la gente grande… eso es raro… y Kai no a escatimado en gastos respecto a ello… a cumplido cada uno de los caprichos de Hikari… y si que han sido muchos… aunque a veces Takao le pide cosas a Kai diciendo que son para Hikari… y se las come el… que malo es verdad?_

_Fin Max's POV_

_Rei's POV_

_Kai y Hikari hacen bonita pareja… y Kai esta mas feliz que nunca, aunque Hikari no este en sus mejores días… por todo se enoja, nos grita y nos lanza cosas… pero lo hemos sobre llevado… hay veces en las que se pone a llorar sin razón, o se encierra en su cuarto sin querer ver a nadie… últimamente la he visto deprimida… según todos es por el embarazo, pero presiento que no es por eso… la amiga de Hilary la ha estado checando en el hospital y al parecer el embarazo va bien… o eso nos dice Hikari… pues nunca quiere que veamos los resultados de los análisis y menos que pasemos con ella durante el chequeo, respecto a ese tema esta demasiado extraña… me pregunto por que será… _

_Fin Rei's POV_

_Kai's POV_

_Hikari Yukiko… mi princesa esta embarazada… estoy feliz, pues a ese bebe lo quiero como mio… ya estoy hasta pensando en el nombre… en que si será niño o niña… aunque Hikari varias veces me ha dicho que no tengo por que responderle por esto… ya que somos menores de edad… y el bebe no es mio… pero ya se lo deje claro… no importa lo que pase yo la voy a apoyar… además ya me acostumbre a sus cambiados estados de animo, aunque ultimadamente ha estado mas deprimida que antes, eso empezó desde la revisión que se hizo a los 4 meses… ya tiene siete… y todos esperamos con ansias el momento del parto, los chicos me han ayudado a cuidarla, no saben cuanto les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi, no hubiera podido seguir sin ellos._

_Fin Kai's POV_

_Hikari's POV_

_Un bebe… una criatura, un pequeño fruto que crece en mi vientre. Aunque sea un error, lo adoro y espero con ansias… Cuando Kai me dijo que se haría cargo pensé en muchas cosas… que el tan solo lo hacia por lastima… o que arruinaría completamente su vida… pero he hablado muchas veces con el sobre eso… y ya me convenció… y lo entendí… de verdad me ama… por otro lado Karin, la enfermera, me dijo que será una bebita… pero tengo miedo… por que en la revisión que tuve a los cuatro meses ella me dio malas noticias… mi embarazo es de alto riego, y por lo que me dijo, lo mas seguro es que yo muera durante o después del parto y tal vez mi niña no aguante… tengo una __anemia grave y también tiene que ver que solo tengo 16 años de edad con algunos meses… antes del embarazo no tuve una buena alimentación, de hecho no comía… y ahora resulta que hasta tengo hipertensión y no lo sabia! … además no me he atrevido a decirle esto a los chicos, mucho menos a Kai, no quiero preocuparlo por algo que esta confirmado que pasara… ya me han visto endocrinólogos, cardiólogos y intensivistas… y lo único que me han dicho es que me cuide y que lo mejor seria internarme en el hospital… pero me negué completamente! Según ellos seria lo mejor para un mejor diagnóstico y tratamiento de las posibles complicaciones surgidas durante la gestación… quien diría que el maldito de Carlos lograría su cometido… llegar a acabar con mi vida…_

_Fin Hikari's POV_

* * *

Hikari estaba sentada en la terraza con una sonrisa melancólica observando el horizonte…

-En verdad piensas ocultárselo a Kai?- la pelirroja volteo a ver de donde provenía la voz y se sorprendió de ver a una castaña tras ella

-De que hablas?- le dijo con pesadez mientras se levantaba

-De tu embarazo… del riesgo que corres…- suspiro

-Te lo dijo Karin? Si ella te lo dijo la demandare por decirle esto! Era secreto enfermera-paciente…- replico enfadada

-Tranquila… ella no me lo dijo… y si así fuera tenemos derecho… somos tus amigos y queremos ayudarte…!-

-Pues más te vale que no le digas a nadie…- contesto dándose vuelta y mirando de nuevo el cielo

-Kai al igual que los demás tienen derecho a enterarse…-

-Si se los dices me voy… - mustio bajando la cabeza..

-Como que te vas…?- formulo la castaña mirándola sin entender

-Eso Hilary... si tu le dices a Kai o alguno de los chicos... yo me largo de aquí… y no vuelven a saber de mi… además que ganas con decirles… de todos modos voy a morir!!!- grito algo enfadada… con la respiración desigual, se sujeto del barandal del balcón… comenzaba a marearse… entonces alguien entro al cuarto

-Hikari estas bien? por que gritas?- pregunto el bicolor entrando a la habitación, para después correr hacia la pelirroja que se había desplomado… alcanzo a sujetarla para que no se diera contra el piso -Hikari…! Hikari…! Despierta… Hilary… que paso???-

-Kai… ella… cuando despierte habla con ella… por favor… dile que te diga lo que tiene…- y salio de ahí

-Hilary! De que hablas!!! Espera…!- se levanto como pudo y acomodo a Hikari en la cama con cuidado… después de un rato ella despertó…

-Hmf… me duele…- dijo tocándose un poco la cabeza con dificultad

-Estas bien?- le pregunto cierto bicolor de ojos rubís que estaba a su lado

-Kai… que paso… espera… desde hace cuanto estas aquí…?- pregunto preocupada… esperando que el no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que habían dicho

-Gritaste algo y subí a verte… Hilary estaba aquí… pero cuando entre te desmayaste de repente…- la pelirroja suspiro aliviada –Pero Hilary… me dijo que hablara contigo…-

-Que te dijo!- dijo asustada reincorporándose por completo –Auch…- lastimándose

-Nada… me dijo que te preguntara que es lo que tienes…? Estas enferma… o paso algo?- la oji-verde desvió la vista –Contéstame Yukiko…- dijo esto ultimo enojado…

-Hmp… no tengo nada…- respondió mientras se levantaba sin mirar todavía a Kai a los ojos… entonces el la tomo de la muñeca

-Contesta…- ella intento safarse pero fue en vano

-No tengo nada…- murmuro triste

-Acaso no confías en mi…?-

-Si… pero no tengo nada… enserio…- le dijo mientras levantaba la mirada y le dedicaba una falsa y amarga sonrisa

-Esta bien… te creo…- le dio un beso en la mejilla –Pero recuerda que te amo… y espero no me estés ocultando nada- susurro… y eso hizo que la mirada de ella se oscureciera… como antes… y salio de la habitación dejándola sola… entonces ella comenzó a llorar…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Siento la tardanza… sin inspiración, sin tiempo y para acabarla castigada... aunque no tengo excusa me disculpo… espero sus comentarios hasta el próximo capitulo…**_


	14. Decisiones de vida o muerte

_**Después de todo**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 14: Decisiones de vida o muerte.**_

* * *

_**"Puedes pedirme que acabe con el hambre y con la pobreza del mundo... puedes pedirme que viaje hasta el sol sin nave espacial... puedes pedirme que en una noche estrellada te lleve de paseo a la luna... Puedes pedirme que cruce océanos a nado y los desiertos a pie... pero por favor...**_

_**No me pidas nada imposible...**_

_**¡No me pidas dejar de verte!... No me pidas dejar de llamarte... ¡Mucho menos me pidas que deje de desearte! No me pidas que te abandone a tu suerte... pero sobre todas las cosas... ¡No me pidas dejar de AMARTE!"**_

* * *

Meses despues

-Respira hondo…- murmuro Rei observandola detenidamente

-Hmp…- ella solo resoplo molesta… el dolor en el vientre la mataba

-CALMATE HIKARI! TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN!!- grito Takao apurando a Kai quien iba manejando

-Hmp…- Kai tenía una venita en la sien

-NO TE PREOCUPES!! PRONTO LLEGAREMOS AL HOSPITAL…- grito Max comiéndose las uñas

-Hmp…- Hikari estaba harta… el dolor no bajaba y ese par de idiotas comenzaban a desesperarla

-TRANQUILIZATE EL BEBE NO VA A NACER AQUÍ!!- gritaron a la vez el rubio y el peliazul

-QUIEREN CALLARSE?!- estallaron a la vez el bicolor y la pelirroja… intimidando notablemente a los otros dos…

-hmp… demonios… Kai!! Ya llegamos?!- gimió la de ojos verdes desde el asiento trasero… le desagradaba sentir ese liquido saliendo de ella.

-Ya casi…- mustio mientras aceleraba… y después frenaba audazmente… -Llegamos…- entonces se bajo rápidamente para ayudar a Hikari, Rei le ayudo… pero Max y Takao siguieron con sus tonterías

-Aun lado! Aun lado! Niña bipolar a punto de dar a luz!!- gritaba Takao entrando por la puerta del hospital…

-Joder! Takao quieres callar…._te_- pero no termino de decirlo… una fuerte punzada en la cabeza la detuvo… derrepente ya no distinguía nada… y se desplomo.

-Hikari!!- gritaron los bladebreakers al verla así… Karin (la amiga de Hilary) se acerco rápidamente a ellos con una camilla y movilizando a otras enfermeras se la llevaron rápidamente… y los chicos desesperados… se quedaron en la sala de espera…

-Señora… Señorita…- le llamo una de las enfermeras… -Karin… que hacemos… no despierta…-

-Ya llame al doctor… aquí viene… además con los riesgos que tiene dudo mucho que sea un parto natural…

-Oh dios mio… Karin!!- grito otra enfermera

-Que pasa?- cuestiono asustada

-Esta sangrando…-

-Rápido… hay que detener la hemorragia- todas comenzaron a movilizarse para detener la hemorragia… entonces apareció el doctor…

-Diagnostico…- murmuro entrando rápidamente

-Hemorragia interna… embarazo riesgoso… debe entrar en labor de parto ahora…-

-Es muy riesgoso para ella y el bebe… debe ser cesaría…-

-Eso aumentaría el riesgo para ella y aumentaría la hemorragia provocando otra…-

-Karin… necesitamos el permiso de algún familiar… aunque sea del padre de la criatura… rápido para comenzar…-

-Si señor…- contesto saliendo rápidamente por los papeles y después a la sala de espera.

-Karin…- dijieron todos levantándose al verla

-Kai… necesito que firmes esto ahora…- mustio melancólicamente

-Que es eso…-

-Necesito que permitas la cesaría de Hikari… como sabes su embarazo es muy riesgoso y es la única forma de salvar a la bebe… tal vez ella no sobreviva- comento desviando la vista… todos abrieron mucho los ojos sorprendidos después de oír eso

-Que… que dijiste…- murmuro Kai

-Acaso no te lo dijo?-

-No… ella… no me dijo nada…- mustio el… confundido…

-Su… su embarazo es de alto riesgo… corre el riesgo de morir después… o incluso en el parto-

Todos se quedaron callados

-Hikari se negó a llevar el tratamiento para tratar su anemia… y tampoco vino a ningún entrenamiento que podría haberle ayudado… y así tal vez el parto no seria tan riesgoso… pero necesito tu autorización… por Hikari ya no se puede hacer mucho, pero si actuamos rápido podemos salvar a su hija…- el bicolor frunció el entrecejo y bajo la mirada… -Lo siento Kai…- murmuro ella.

-Entonces……… que pasara………… con…Hikari?- dijo Kai… entrecortado… sentía un horrible nudo en la garganta…

-Intentaremos hacer todo lo que podamos por ella…- contesto Karin –Firmaras?-

-Hmp…- tomo el bolígrafo que la chica le ofrecía y firmo la autorización… estaba demasiado nervioso y confundido… que pasaría ahora? Porque Hikari no le había dicho nada? Entonces murmuro -Puedo pasar a verla?- pero Karin negó con tristeza…-Lo siento… no es posible…-y se retiro rápidamente de ahí pero antes les dijo -Cualquier cosa yo los mantengo informados…-

* * *

_-En donde demonios estoy?- mustio la pelirroja al verse en un cuarto blanco –Ya estoy muerta…?- cuestiono de nuevo mirando hacia todos lados sin encontrar nada _

_**-Casi…-**__ inquirió otra voz burlona_

_-Quien eres? En donde estas?- murmuro nerviosa la ojiverde_

_-Aquí…- sonrio apareciendo frente a Hikari, sorprendiéndola –Hola __**Nee-chan…-**_

_-Hitomi…- susurro casi para si misma, observando a su hermana que yacía parada frente a ella… -Tu silla…?-_

_-Ya no la necesito… pero gracias por preocuparte Hikari…-_

_-Que hago aquí? Que haces aquí?-_

_-Pues veras hermanita… me entere que voy a ser tía…-_

_-Mi bebe!!- grito Hikari tomándose el vientre… para darse cuenta que estaba plano –Mi bebe?? Donde esta? Que paso?- corrió hasta su hermana y jalándola de las ropas le dijo –Exijo que me digas que esta pasando…-_

_-Tu bebe esta naciendo… pero no vine para eso…-_

_-Entonces por que estas aquí? Que es aquí?-_

_-Esta es la antesala al cielo… una parte de ti esta viva… y la otra esta muerta…-_

_-Y para que estas aquí…?-_

_-Para esto…- entonces Hitomi le dio una bofetada a su hermana –Eres una estupida Hikari…-_

_-Que te pasa!!- recrimino enfadada, tomándose la mejilla_

_-Por que diablos te rendiste tan fácil!! Por que no aceptaste los tratamientos que te iban a dar!! Con eso firmaste tu sentencia de muerte! Y estas arriesgando la vida de otro ser humano que no tiene nada que ver con las tonterías que haces!! Eres una inmadura! No te das cuenta que hay gente que te quiere y que ha velado por ti desde que te conoce?!- Hikari desvió la mirada –Mama esta muy decepcionada de ti…-_

_-Si lo dices por Kai y los chicos… creme que vivirán mejor sin mí… yo solo causo problemas y Kai… Kai…-_

_-Tonta! El te ama!! El te estuvo buscando por largo tiempo…!! Y cuanto a que no te lo había dicho!! De hecho… cuando el desapareció… estuvo en nuestra casa… y el no dejo esa nota! La hizo Carlos… y Kai desapareció por que su abuelo lo amenazo con… matarte… y Carlos lo sabia… el te engaño!! Tu viviste odiando a la persona equivocada!!-_

_-Hmp… ya no importa…… ya ve al grano, si? Por que estoy aquí y no morí ya…?-_

_-Por que tienes una segunda oportunidad… mejor dicho… tienes que tomar una decisión de vida o muerte…-_

_-De que hablas?-_

_-Tu bebe esta muy grave…… gracias a tus estupideces- comento con sarcasmo –Tu y mi sobrina están a punto de morir… tal vez una se salve… tal vez ninguna de las dos… Puedes elegir… dar tu vida para salvar a la bebe… o dar su vida… para tratar se salvarte a ti… y que tu bebe muera… no es cien por ciento seguro que tu te recuperes… así que decide… y rápido que el tiempo se termina-_

* * *

-Karin…!-

-Que pasa doctor…?-

-Necesito que hables con el chico que te firmo el permiso… necesito que el decida… si nos enfocamos en la bebe estará sana y salva… pero la madre morirá… y si nos enfocamos en la madre… tal vez logremos ponerla estable y se mejore… **talvez no**… y si pasa lo ultimo… tendremos dos occisos cuando pudimos evitar la muerte de uno… rápido…!-

-Si doctor……- y así Karin salio rápidamente hacia la sala de espera

-Que paso? Ya están mejor…?- pregunto Takao

-Me temo que no…. Emh… Kai…-

-Que esta pasando Karin…-

-Necesito que tomes una decisión de vida o muerte… Hikari y su hija están a punto de morir… tal vez una se salve… tal vez ninguna de las dos… Puedes elegir… enfocarnos en salvar a la bebe… y que Hikari muera… o dar enfocarnos en Hikari para intentar ponerla estable… cosa que no te aseguro… pero entonces la bebe moriría… necesito que decidas rápido por que el tiempo se termina-

* * *

_-Que piensas hacer Hikari?-_

_-Hmp…… no lo se…-_

_-A Kai le están haciendo exactamente la misma pregunta en este instante…-_

_-Y que decidió?- pregunto desesperada –Me salvara a mi… o a la bebe… me escogerá a mi… cierto?_

_-Mama tenia razón… Eres una egoísta- la pelirroja solo bajo la cabeza… para después levantarla con tristeza… las lagrimas bajaban rápidamente de sus ojos_

_-Tienes razón… soy una egoísta… gomenasai Hitomi-neechan… yo no merezco vivir… espero Kai escoja a la bebe…-_

_-Y por que no se lo pides tu misma…?-_

_-Eh…?- mustio confundida_

_-Fue un placer verte hermanita…- sonrio mientras desaparecía frente a sus ojos_

_-Hitomi? HITOMI!!- y se dejo caer de rodillas mientras sus lagrimas seguían bajando_

_Entonces el ambiente totalmente blanco se torno negro… y lo que apareció frente a ella la dejo helada…_

_-Antes de que hables con el…- comenzó la pelirroja frente a ella_

_-…necesitas arreglar cuentas con nosotras…- termino la mujer de cabellos plateados y mirada dorada_

_-Mitsuko…? y…?- murmuro Hikari_

_-Hmp… soy la parte oscura de tu alma…- respondió molesta la pelirroja idéntica a Hikari, solo que con los ojos de color gris opaco… parecían vacíos..._

_-Y que quieren de mí…-_

_-Queremos…- empezaron al unísono –que nos dejes cuidarla…-_

_-Que… de que hablan?-_

_-Pues veras…- comento la bestia BIT –Carlos nos creo… y la criatura que va a nacer de tu vientre es de el…-_

_-Entonces nuestra obligación es cuidarla… así como Mitsuko te cuido a ti…- siseo la contraparte de la pelirroja_

_-Pero necesitamos tu permiso… ya que… tu eres mi dueña…- sonrio la de ojos dorados mirando con ternura a Hikari…_

_-Es obvio que lo tienen…- suspiro –De todos modos no creo que me sirvan mucho en el otro mundo…- _

_-Será un honor cuidar a tu hija, Hikari Yukiko… hasta luego- sonrieron para después desaparecer_

_Y después alguien mas se hizo presente…_

_-Es una broma… verdad?- murmuro para después rodar sus verdes ojos_

_-Tu…… maldita!- grito el corriendo hacia ella… sujetándola y levantándola del cuello –Por tu culpa…! Por tu culpa están a punto de matarme…- ella desvió la vista mientras sonreía amargamente_

_-Así que estamos en las mismas… Carlos…-_

_-De que demonios estas hablando! Eres solo una imagen de mi subconsciente… pero eres una maldita… por tu culpa…!!-_

_-Hmp… que irónico… no?- entonces el la soltó lanzándola al suelo_

_-De que hablas?-_

_-Después de pudrirte unos meses en la cárcel… __por mi culpa__… ya te mandaron a la silla eléctrica… y estas apunto de morir… y yo… estoy apunto de morir… __por tu culpa__… por que me dejaste embarazada… y gracias a eso… voy a morir… es como tu venganza involuntaria… no crees?- sonrio amargamente de nuevo mientras juntaba sus piernas a su pecho_

_-Eres una maldita…- sentencio otra vez_

_-Y tu… eres un maldito…- le recrimino ella… levantándose y postrándose frente a el… -Toda mi vida a sido un infierno!! Por tu culpa! Todo el tiempo odie a Kai… y a ti era al que debí odiar siempre!! Me engañaste! Nunca me dijiste la verdad! Destruiste mi inocencia! Acabaste con mi vida…!! Ya era hora de que pagaras con la tuya!! Yo no me merezco esto!! TU SI!!- grito enfurecida… entonces solo observo como Carlos le sonreía y susurraba un…_

_Lo siento__…- y desaparecía_

_-Argggggggggggggg…- gruño ella, revolviéndose el cabello, estaba desesperada…_

_Y una última persona apareció frente a ella_

_-En donde estoy…- murmuro parpadeando varias veces y volteando hacia los lados_

_-Kai?- mustio casi inaudible la pelirroja –Kai…!!- corrió hacia el, estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos_

_-Hikari? En donde estoy…? Hace un segundo estaba con Karin… cerré los ojos y aparecí aquí…-_

_-Me dijieron que es una antesala del cielo… me mandaron aquí para tomar una decisión…- contesto con sus ojos algo cristalizados pero llenos de determinación… -Yo o mi bebe… -_

_-A ti también te preguntaron eso…?-_

_-Supongo que tiene que ser decisión de los dos…-_

_-Yo estaré de acuerdo con lo que tú decidas…-_

_-Hmp…- se quejo fulminándolo con la mirada –No me digas eso… necesito que me digas… que es lo que tu piensas que es lo mejor…-_

_-No…… no tengo idea…-_

_-Quiero que escojas a la bebe…- sollozo muy cerca de su oído… _

_-…- el no sabia que decir_

_-Kai… quiero disculparme… por culparte de algo en lo que tú no tenías nada que ver… por el daño que te hice… por tratar de hacerte mas daño… por decirte que te odiaba… cuando te amo mas que nada en este mundo…- entonces lo abrazo –Perdóname Kai… siento decirte esto…- se limpio algunas lagrimas con el dorso de la mano -…justo cuando voy a morir… pero recuerda esto… Da tebya lublyu… te amo como ha nadie llegue amar… por favor… cuida a la bebe…-_

_-Yo también te amo Hikari… nunca lo olvides…- entonces juntaron sus labios en un calido beso… donde ambos probaron el dolor liquido del otro… se separaron mirando con melancolía las lagrimas del otro _

_-Te amare… hasta el final…- sonrio antes de desaparecer frente a el –Adiós Kai…-_

* * *

KARIN……!!- ese grito lo hizo volver a la realidad –Ven! Rápido!-

-Ya voy…!- en ese instante se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente

-La bebe…!- pero la voz de Kai la hizo pararse en seco –Salva a la bebe…- la enfermera asintió y salio corriendo hacia donde la habían llamado

-Que paso?- cuestiono movilizándose lo mejor que podía

-La cesaría fue un éxito… la pequeña esta bien pero…- comenzó una enfermera

-Paro cardiaco…!- grito el doctor -Rápido el aparato para el paro cardiaco… aun lado… 1…2…3… vamos…-

-Nada doctor…-

-Otra vez… 1…2…3… vamos chica… no te rindas… otra vez… prepara carga 130… 1…2…3… vamos!!- y junto a ellos se encontraba la pelirroja mirando con una sonrisa amarga la escena, mientras que las lagrimas bajaban lentamente de sus ojos –Una vez mas… 1…2…3…-

-Nada…-

-Lo siento…- murmuro el doctor dejando el aparato de lado… mientras una enfermera hacia nota de todo en una papeleta

_Nombre: Hikari Yukiko_

_Dia y hora de la muerte: 25 de Marzo del 2008 / 2008-03-25 23:58 hrs./11:58 pm._

* * *

_Les agradezco mucho su apoyo para esta historia, como verán, el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo, y si me alcanza el tiempo pondré un pequeño epilogo._

_Y para los que leyeron la historia de "Destinos Cruzados"… pronto publicare la segunda parte de esa historia. Solo que ahora se titulara "Finales felices?"… una historia que nos demuestra que no todo siempre es como en un cuento de hadas…_

_Pues… esto es todo_

_Saludoz!!_


	15. Despues de todo

_**Después de todo**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 15: Después de todo…**_

* * *

**_No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti, tu sonrisa que no esta, que daria por tenerte conmigo un segundo mas..._**

**_Tu, eres todo para mi, todo lo que tengo yo, y sin ti no seguire viviendo..._**

_**Tu - Kudai**_

* * *

_25 de Marzo del 2018_

_Ósea 10 años después_

-Hmp… papa, ya podemos irnos…?- mustio molesta una pequeña pelirroja que observaba un tanto enfadada cierta lapida frente a ella

-Ya quieres irte…?- sonrio el hombre bicolor de 27 años exactamente

-Si… no me gusta estar aquí… hay maneras mas sanas de recordar a mama…- reprocho levantándose digiriéndose al auto

-_Yukiko…_!regresa aquí jovencita…-

-Hmp! Sabes que no me gusta que me llames Yukiko…- siseo haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Ten mas respeto…-

-Sumimasen… es solo que… me… me hubiera gustado conocerla…- murmuro bajando la cabeza y desviando la mirada

-Era idéntica a ti…- sonrio el mayor

-Eh!! Kai! Hikari! Vamonos! Tengo hambre!!- grito un peliazul desde la camioneta

-Tío Takao! Tu siempre tienes hambre!!- sonrio la niña corriendo hacia la camioneta. Pero el bicolor se quedo parado ahí, observando melancólicamente la lapida de su primer y único amor…

-_Hikari…-_

_Flash Back…_

_-KARIN……!!- ese grito lo hizo volver a la realidad –Ven! Rápido!-_

_-Ya voy…!- en ese instante se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente_

_-La bebe…!- pero la voz de Kai la hizo pararse en seco –Salva a la bebe…- la enfermera asintió y salio corriendo hacia donde la habían llamado. En ese momento pudo ver claramente a Hikari parada afuera de su habitación, mirando hacia adentro con tristeza y melancolía. Y derrepente lo volteo a ver… y le sonrio… como nunca le había sonreído_

_-Sayonara Kai-__**kun**_…_- y esa mirada que ella le dirigió, le mando una punzada en el pecho… nunca había sentido tal dolor… y su imagen desapareció… provocando que los ojos del bicolor se cristalizaran… derramando una que otra pequeña lagrima… cosa que nunca se veía en el… minutos después salio Karin, con la mirada baja…_

_-Que paso?- cuestiono apresurado Takao acercándose a la enfermera_

_-Gomen… se hizo todo lo que pudimos…-_

_-Murió… cierto?- murmuro de forma cortante el bicolor con la mirada gacha_

_-Mí más sentido pésame Kai… de verdad lo siento mucho…-_

_-Como esta la bebe…- intervino Rei…_

_-De maravilla… sus signos vitales están a la perfección… peso 2.900 Kg. y mide 50 cm… mejor de lo que esperamos…- sonrio ligeramente… _

_-Puedo verlas?- mustio el bicolor…_

_-Por ahora solo a la pequeña…- el asintió –Sígueme…- la enfermera comenzó a caminar a la sala de cuneros… se paro frente a este, observando por el vitral con una sonrisa… -Es esa…- dijo al viento mientras Kai ponía toda su atención aquella pequeña del quinto cunero, tez pálida, diminutos cabellos rojizos… y sus ojos todavía no se abrían… esperaba que fueran de ese color esmeralda como los de su madre… sonrio amargamente… tenia que seguir por ella… por lo único que le había quedado de Hikari…_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Papa… estas bien?- murmuro la pequeña parada frente a su padre

-Eh… si… no te preocupes… Vamonos…-

_Flash Back_

_-Hiwatari…!!- su grito resonó por toda la mansión provocando suspiros, gruñidos, entre otras cosas en la mansión_

_-Que pasa __**Yukiko**__…- siseo el… tratando de ser paciente… sin ofender… su novia estaba demasiado insoportable en esos días_

_-No me llames Yukiko…- le recrimino haciendo un puchero - es que… tengo que mostrarte algo…-_

_-Que?-_

_-Mira!- sonrio ella, sacando su viejo blade de su bolsillo, casi como nuevo_

_-Como lo reparaste…-_

_-Sabes… las chicas embarazadas no tienen que tejer exactamente en su tiempo libre…- sonrio_

_Fin Flash Back_

Con una sonrisa amarga saco ese viejo blade de su bolsillo… y recordó cuando la vio de nuevo después de tres años…

_Flash Back_

_El público y los muchachos miraron con detenimiento a la pelirroja que colgaba del techo… sujetada por una delgada cuerda… la cual parecía que se rompería en cualquier instante_

_-Que haces aquí?- pregunto indiferente desviando la mirada_

_-Vine por ti… mi querido capitán…- sonrió burlona mientras su blade regresaba a su mano_

_-Hmf…- dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir del estadio, entonces la chica se lanzo de unos quinientos metros de altura, cayendo con sumo cuidado, el publico (que esperaba que ella cayera muerta) miraron sorprendidos a la chica_

_-A donde crees que vas? Piensas irte…? De nuevo?- pregunto con un tono algo melancólico_

_-Quien es ella?- cuestiono Takao mientras sus compañeros negaban, indicando que no tenían la menor idea –Kai… quien es ella?-_

_-Nadie importante…- contesto frívolamente, evitando todavía mirar a la chica, esta al oírlo sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, evitando a toda costa que las lagrimas salieran por sus ojos_

_-Eso soy para ti? Nada importante?- reclamo con la mirada baja, apunto de llorar, levanto su blade y apunto a Kai –Pues… es hora que el capitán aprenda a respetar…- lo lanzo a con furia, Kai en un rápido reflejo saco a su fénix y lo lanzo a gran velocidad, estos blades comenzaron una disputa dura, dando todo por el todo…_

_-__Mitsuko__!- grito algo eufórica mientras un bit en forma de mujer salía de su blade… esta de cabellos plateados con una mirada dorada… con una argolla de plata y una sonrisa malévola –Espada de luz!!- grito mientras su blade se abalanzaba a toda potencia contra el de el…_

_-Dranzer!!- el tan afamado fénix apareció para "salvar el día" chocando con fuerza contra el de la chica… Kai la miraba fijamente, ella se veía tan diferente… de hecho ya no parecía aquella niña inocente que había encontrado llorando… su expresión era fría, e indiferente, algo parecida a la de el… tenia una cicatriz en el brazo derecho y los ojos algo inexpresivos, su ropa no muy limpia le quedaba algo chica, y lo miraba con odio… pero mas que nada rencor… -Efecto volcano!!- el fénix lanzo su ensordecedor chillido pero antes de alcanzar el blade de la chica esta hizo un ademán evitando el ataque… chocando contra el muro dándole de lleno al blade del chico –Hmf…- entonces ella bostezo tomando la atención del bicolor_

_-Es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto cínicamente –Muy bien… carruajes de plata!!- la mujer apareció montada en unos carruajes hermosos atacando con fuerza a Dranzer_

_-Dranzer!!- grito con fuerza, mientras el blade recobraba fuerzas y chocaba fuertemente contra el otro… formando una gran nube de polvo… impidiendo la vista de todos… cuando esta se disperso ambos blades estaban tirados en medio del plato…_

_-Y esto es un empate!!- grito inesperadamente Josman mientras todos se veían unos a otros confusos… la chica sonrió amargamente y se acerco… tomo su blade… y se fue dirigiéndole una mirada fría a Kai y sus compañeros. Los chicos miraron a Kai… como pidiéndole una explicación, este solo se dio media vuelta y salio del estadio…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Recordó cuando ella había escapado a casa de sus padres y el había ido a buscarla…

_Flash Back_

_-Hikari…- Kai, no recordaba que el chico seguía ahí_

_-Largate! Déjame sola!- recrimino enfadada _

_-Por que me odias tanto…- cuestiono también algo enojado –Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que te hizo Carlos…- mustio indiferente, ella cerro los ojos, apretó los puños con fuerza y se volteo hacia el, mostrándose, totalmente destrozada, sin impórtale mas, se tiro al suelo de rodillas, y observo a Kai con odio_

_-Que mas quieres de mi!- grito, el la miro sin entender –No te das cuenta, de que ya has acabado con mi vida, con lo poco que quedaba de mi!!- grito eufórica mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a bajar con fuerza de sus mejillas_

_-Hikari… yo…-_

_-Cállate!! Tu no entiendes todo lo que he sufrido!!- _

_-Claro que lo entiendo!! Yo he sufrido mucho mas que tu… eso es lo que TU no entiendes!!- exploto el bicolor desviando rápidamente la mirada, ella lo miro desde abajo, con melancolía, pero el continuo –Yo nunca desee que todo eso te pasara, al contrario… y… aunque me pese decirlo… me importabas…… me importas………- ella lo observo sorprendida… y sus ojos se volvieron a dilatar…_

_-Aunque te importe… no puedo… perdonarte… yo… te… yo te guardo demasiado rencor… te quiero mas que a nada en mi recóndita vida… pero… no puedo…- se levanto limpiándose las lagrimas dispuesta a irse el la tomo del brazo_

_-Por que?... –_

_-Por que ni tu y yo… __**estamos listos para estar con el otro**__…- murmuro soltándose del agarre del oji-rubí… y saliendo de la casa; este se limito a mirar la casa y salir de ella, no tenia nada que hacer ahí…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Recordó su última cena

_Flash Back_

-_Emh… Kai… enserio no tienes por que comer conmigo… se que todo esto te da asco… Gomen…- mustio melancólica mientras jugaba con su tenedor, tenia yogurt de fresa, con papaya, crema de maní, cajeta, mermelada de fresa, y chocolate liquido, pasas, almendras, con azúcar glasé enzima y unas cerezas_

_-Hmp…- -Kai… sabes… estaba pensando en como la llamare…- sonrio llevándose un poco de comida a la boca –Que tal… Yuriko…? Así me decías cuando no recordabas mi nombre…- sonrio_

_-Como quieras…- murmuro el mirando de reojo con un poco asco la comida de su novia_

_-O que tal Ayumi…? También es lindo…-_

_-Por mi esta bien…- mustio a punto de devolver lo poco que había consumido_

_-Kai! Nisiquiera me estas prestando atención…-_

_-Preferiría tu nombre… después de todo… es __**nuestra**__ hija… y a mí me agrada tu nombre…- contesto algo verde levantándose saliendo de ahí rumbo al baño _

_-Kai? Kai?...- solo sonrio –Esta bien… será Hikari Yukiko… igual que yo…- _

_Fin flash Back_

Subió a la camioneta junto con su pequeña hija… y maldijo mentalmente… recordando la razón por la cual la había abandonado…

_Flash Back_

_-A donde demonios vas?- murmuro un hombre mayor de cabellos grisáceos hasta el hombro_

_-Hmp…-_

_-Si regresas a ese almacén abandonado, are que te arrepientas…-_

_-A si…?- contesto el bicolor retador –Que piensas hacer?-_

_-Sabes de lo que soy capaz Kai… así que no me retes…-_

_-Que harás?-_

_-Al parecer esa niña pelirroja con la que estabas ayer en el puente te interesa mucho… no?- el oji-rubí no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada –Si para evitar que sigas estando con esos chicos tengo que deshacerme de ella… lo haré… y lo sabes…- sonrio altanero el hombre_

_-Inténtalo…- murmuro molesto el bicolor tomando el picaporte de la puerta _

–_Si sales por esa puerta…- reitero Voltaire - sabes que lo haré… así tenga que encerrarla en un orfanato… o en __**la abadía**__ para el resto de su vida… jamás la volverás a ver… incluso sabes que soy capaz de matarla- el bicolor apretó los ojos con molestia soltó el picaporte y se dio vuelta subiendo por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación… pero al pasar junto a su abuelo susurro…_

_-Que ni se te ocurra tocarla… y menos mandarla a ese maldito lugar…- mustio pasando de largo_

_-Así me gusta Kai… eres todo un Hiwatari…- sonrio burlón su abuelo_

_Fin flash back_

Nunca se lo pudo explicar, nunca se lo pudo contar… nunca le dijo la verdad… y se recrimino a si mismo por eso…

_Flash Back_

_Estaba parado ahí, justo en el lugar donde la había encontrado llorando, en el lugar donde le había conocido… apretó los puños, si de por si su abuelo le había arruinado la vida, ese había sido el tiro de gracia… contemplo aquella que había sido la casa de ella… y maldijo en voz alta, si para evitar que Voltaire le hiciera daño tenia que dejar de verla, lo aria por ella, para ella, por que ella era lo mas importante en esos momentos, no quería que viviera un peor infierno que el que el tuvo en la abadía, tal vez no soportaría, y conociendo al maldito de Boris tampoco sabia lo que le llegaría a hacer… un orfanato? Tampoco era una opción, Hikari se había vuelto demasiado rebelde, __**gracias a el**__, y no aguantaría estar encerrada en un lugar lleno de reglas… y si su abuelo siquiera osaba con intentar atentar contra su vida, el mismo mataría a Voltaire… hizo una mueca de frustración… era mejor que se olvidara de ella, sino, no aguantaría las ganas de ir a buscarla…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Sonrio mientras sentía como su pequeña se acurrucaba junto a el, volteo y sonrio, la abrazo con dulzura y le dio un beso en la frente, por ella viviría, por ella seguiría, por lo poco que le quedo de ella. De su Hikari.

**Después de todo todavía tenía una razón para vivir…**** y sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil…**

**-**Papa… tengo hambre…- se quejo ella haciendo un leve puchero, todos los presentes rieron por lo bajo, mientras la niña los miraba sin entender… y Kai, solo asintió.

**Después de todo… todavía podría ser feliz…**

Fin.

* * *

Pues por peticion de una amiga, pondre un final alternativo, no se cuando lo tendre listo, pero este es el gran final... Les agradesco de todo corazon a las personas que siguieron este fic desde el principio, sin ustedes esto no tendria fin... Mil Gracias...

Me despido. Nos vemos en otros fics.

Aqui. Roberta-Marizza2802

A 3 de mayo del 2008, a las 7:15 pm.


End file.
